


Subscribe For More

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hehehehe I guess I'll tag as I go, M/M, Youtuber AU, beauty blogger Lance, texan keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith never expected YouTube to lead him to the love of his life.





	1. (01:00)

**Author's Note:**

> Major disclaimer: Keith is from the south and doesn't exactly care for censorship. He uses the f-slur a lot because he identifies as a gay man and also doesn't really care. He also has a deep deep southern accent.

_Recording…_

 

(00:01)  
(00:02)  
(00:03)

 

     Everything online is real. At least that's what people assume until their favorite YouTuber or Internet personality tells them otherwise. It's hard for a viewer to really put themselves in the shoes of an internet star because it's such a new and unique perspective only few have experienced. Contrary to popular belief, not everything you see online is real. You don't know the person behind the camera, and you don't know the text behind the words you read. Even these so called "internet celebrities" have a hard time understanding that. It's only until they are confronted with reality do they realize how much of a buffer the internet really is.

 

* * *

 

 

     Keith Kogane was a content creator in the middle of Texas. He worked in a local knife and gun shop, and created questionable videos in his free time. When he wasn't restocking and calculating change he was being crude and brash all for laughs online. He didn't care much for other people's feelings and lived in a small shack basically in the middle of no where. He drove a beat up motorcycle to work and uploaded his videos from one of the fancy Starbucks in town. Usually he'd have to edit it in his own home or else it would raise questions in the middle of the coffee shop, but if he ever did edit it in the shop he'd have to squish himself in a corner where no one could see the monstrosity he had made. He didn't upload as often as other creators. While they were on a weekly schedule he was more on a whenever-he-could schedule. Eventually, he got too popular not to upload often.

     Typically when someone gets popular on YouTube their content changes in one way or another. Either they sell themselves out and assault their viewers with ads or they merely upgrade their equipment. Keith decided to take the latter and learned how to edit his videos in a more advanced program. He kept his job at the gun and knife shop, but put in a little more effort to create more of a put together schedule. He wasn't much of an online junkie, but once he got to a million subscribers he realized he might need a twitter or something. It was only until 500k later did he realize that he could actually monetize his videos. Ever since he did he cut down some of his hours and bought himself a fancy shmancy iPhone to keep in touch with his so called "fans". Eventually he bit the bullet and bought himself an internet router for his tiny insignificant shack and managed to connect his phone and laptop to the wifi.

     With a new income to waste, he decided to play around. Before his content included shooting stuff with the guns he had and reviewing southern food in a blunt and crass way. Sometimes he made videos responding to comments he wrote down on paper because he had no other way to record them before his phone, and other times he'd just rant while he fixed up his bike. Now he could afford to buy a rotisserie chicken, nail it to a tree, and pretend to go "rabbit hunting". He asked his older brother, Shiro, who was visiting from the city to help film him shoot the chicken with a toy bow and arrow and then douse it in butter. Shiro didn't spare him any judgement, but he left within a couple days anyways, so Keith didn't have to put up with him for long. Besides he made workout videos with his shirt off, so Keith could judge him right back.

     Anyways, as Keith's content expanded so did his relationship with technology and the YouTube community. He found creators both like and unlike him, and formed opinions of them all. Of course he didn't always share those opinions since these people never did anything to him, but sometimes he mentioned a few communities he disliked. Communities such as the beauty community, and the "story time" community. Most of all he hated reaction channels and didn't mind being vocal about it since all they did was steal content and put it in the corner or their video calling it their own. They never added anything important or held a view or personality that particularly intrigued Keith. In fact they were all the same to him. It was only until he was introduced to someone's vlog did he feel the need to actually talk about someone.

     BoyInMakeup94 was a beauty channel that did a weekly vlog compiled of little clips he filmed throughout his week. It was edited with aesthetic filters and pretty music he used from his friend's SoundCloud. At first Keith didn't see the appeal, but after going through the guy's channel he was starting to see why people stuck around. He was kinda funny, blunt, honest, and decently attractive. His eyes were a beautiful blue, and went along nicely with his tan skin. His videos were primarily makeup tutorials, but sometimes he posted "tea-time" or "bath-time" videos where he reviewed new products. It was similar to his vlogs and featured more pretty songs and pinkish filters. It took Keith about a week to realize he had watched at least one of his videos a day. It took another week for Keith to become concerned with the amount of his content he had consumed. In the two weeks he watched BoyInMakeup94 he had learned his name was Lance and that he was fluent in Spanish and English and absolutely loved makeup. He also learned that his favorite setting spray was the Pixi makeup fixing mist and his favorite eyeliner was the Kat Von D tattoo liner in trooper. 

     It got to the point where Keith started talking about Lance in his videos. At first he merely mentioned once or twice that he found a couple makeup tutorials online. He said they seemed easy to follow, but he had no interest in actually buying makeup to put on his face. Then he mentioned the annoying vlogs and how he didn't like vlogs at all. He said they were boring and went on and on about how viewers don't actually care about these people's lives in that much depth. That was a bike fixing video, and he cursed when he nicked his finger. He knew he had came to a new low when he started to actually mention BoyInMakeup94 by name.

"Y'all know that one faggot-" he struggled to stuff a fire cracker into a fish. "I can call him a faggot 'cuz I'm a faggot too. That's how y'all work wit yer PC culture er whatever, right?" He spat.

"Anyways, that one faggot BoyInMakeup94 er whatever…" his fingers slipped and the fire cracker feel out. "Ah shit…" he picked it back up.

"That one dude he makes all these damn videos of himself putting them eyelashes er whatever. His name is Lance er sumthin'…his videos are kinda boring, but I can't stop watching them fer sum reason," he would say over and over again.

     At first it seemed harmless. Keith's viewers wouldn't even acknowledge that he mentioned Lance, but eventually as he continued to talk about him they noticed. Some of them laughed it off, but a few of them teased Keith saying he had a crush on Lance. It didn't bother Keith too much because that was as much as he was confronted with that idea. Until one of Lance's fans found Keith's videos talking about him and shared it with him on twitter. When Keith first saw the notification he didn't think much of it, and then he noticed a familiar user name also pop-up in his notifications. Someone with the name of Pretty Boy and the twitter handle @BoyInMakeup94.

     When he first saw it it sent a shot of anxiety up Keith's spine, but then he remembered he was in the middle of no where in Texas and that there was no way Lance could possibly affect him whatsoever. That's what he told himself until he realized he was constantly checking his twitter for his response. It was an hour later until Lance replied to the fan saying "lol looks like someone's obsessed w/me" with that one emoji of the smiley face sticking out its tongue. That should've just rolled off Keith's back, but he couldn't shake it for some reason. He wanted to send a response, but the initial poster was faster. They explained to Lance in a series of tweets, with Keith still mentombed, that Keith was using the "f-slur" to refer to him in some videos. Lance responded saying words were words and "with that mullet I wouldn't take him seriously even if he was threatening me lmao". Keith's temper got the best of him and he quickly typed out "mullets are a very respectable hairstyle thank you very much". Before he could think twice he sent the tweet and almost had a mental break down once he finally processed it. He rarely tweeted, so why was he bothering with a response to something as petty as an insult about his hair? He never gave a shit about his hair.

     As time went on Keith found himself regularly bickering with this blue eyed beauty on twitter and even following him back. Keith followed about five people, but that quickly changed to six after a week of rather entertaining twitter arguments. They were mostly instigated by Lance, but Keith was just as much at fault for continuing them. It takes two to tango and boy did they tango all across the timeline. Eventually they actually started to DM and they even made parody videos of each other. Keith made fun of Lance's vlogs by making a gag vlog himself, and Lance made a thirty second video of himself hammering a bag of fried chicken to a tree. As much as he hated it that video make Keith smile like an idiot.

     The next time that Shiro was over at his shack he helped him register for a golden play button. Keith didn't care much for it, but went along with his brother's plan anyways. It would be a fun prop, so he ordered it and then proceeded to force Shiro to film more of his weird ass videos. When they weren't filming Keith was going on and on about Lance and all the things they've done. Shiro was constantly reminding Keith that they follow each other on twitter and that he knew most of what Keith was telling him. He had seen both Keith's and Lance's video and he had seen the majority of their twitter arguments. Keith shrugged and then told him about the direct messages they've had, and Shiro eventually shut him up by forcing him to take a selfie. Keith hated selfies.

     Then Keith was confronted with possibly the worst thing that he could think to ever happen. Vidcon. Short for video conference. It was an event where all the content creators came together and met up with fans. It sounded like his worst nightmare, and yet he was staring at an email begging him to come. If Shiro had not been there Keith wouldn't have thought twice about declining, but with his brother pushing him to go and saying how he'd love to be on the list of invited creators, he ended up accepting. It only took an hour after he got his email for Lance to send him a DM asking if he did. It was through a short ten minute online conversation that Keith realized he might actually meet this beautiful boy in real life. He spent the next couple months leading up to the conference constantly worrying about it. Shiro tried to assure him that it would be fine, and that he got a ticket to go so he wouldn't be alone.

     Still Keith was nervous as shit and it wasn't just because of Lance. These people who have been watching him throughout the past three and a half years would be there. At least statistically a few, but still he would be meeting _fans_. That kinda scared him. As fun as it is to dick around on the internet, the thing he liked about it was the lack of consequences in his day to day life. No one in the little town he worked in recognized him, and none of the passer-byers gave a shit about him either. Sometimes someone would say that he reminded them of someone and he would merely shrug and say he just has "that kind of face". Of course he knew that they have probably seen one of his videos, but not enough to instantly recognize him. Even at almost three million subs, he was still yet to run into someone. The thought of meeting one of these so called "fans"…scared the absolute shit out of him.

"C'mon, Keith. You must've known you weren't in your own little bubble these past couple years," Shiro said as they watched for their luggage. Keith shrugged.

"I mean ain't no one in town knows 'bout that shit, so I assumed it ain't that big of a deal," Keith said as he grabbed his bag. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. It was a message from Lance.

"C'mon, Keith. You have almost three million subs, and you've been uploading for almost four years? That's pretty good. I mean I'm not expecting to get famous from my workout videos, I do it for the gym I manage, but that's faster than anything I've gotten," Shiro pointed out.

"It ain't that big of a deal," Keith grumbled as his eyes scanned Lance's message.

 

_Pretty Boy: are you at the hotel yet? Hunk and I are in our room right now and it's sooooo fancy omg_

 

"You still talking to that makeup guy?" Shiro asked looking at his screen. Keith glared up at his brother and shoved the device back in his pocket.

"Shudep," he muttered and walked off without him.

"Keith! Wait!" Shiro called and hurriedly grabbed his bag as it passed. He ran to catch up with Keith and they made their way out of the airport.

     Keith never responded to Lance's message. Instead he hurried through the lobby of the hotel that was booked for them, and made sure to be aware of who was around him when they went up the elevator. He was a little paranoid, but he wasn't quite ready to run into BoyInMakeup94 just yet. It was a little childish, but to him it was necessary to rush to his room the moment their elevator dinged on their floor. He flopped down on the bed and stayed there until Shiro closed the door and sighed.

"Gosh, the California heat is a relief compared to Texas," Shiro sighed.

"Yew live en fucking Nevada, shudep," Keith muffled into the comforter and then pushed himself up.

"Yes, and it was in Nevada where I lost that god awful accent," he quipped. Keith rolled his eyes and finally pulled out his phone to respond to Lance.

 

_Redneck Fag: I just got in mine_

 

_Pretty Boy: isn't it huge?? Which room are you in?_

 

_Redneck Fag: forgot_

 

_Pretty Boy: You forgot?_  
Pretty Boy: But you just got there?  
Pretty Boy: Look outside your door there should be a number  
Pretty Boy: Oh are you just being lazy?  
Pretty Boy: Keith???  
Pretty Boy: Keeeeeeeiiiiiiiiittttttthhhhhhh

 

"He seems eager," Shiro said in Keith's ear. Keith yelped and fumbled with his phone, sending Lance a bunch of gibberish and numbers. He then glared at his brother who had managed to soundlessly slide into bed next to him.

"He's bein' a cunt," Keith replied. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, he's obviously eager to meet you," Shiro coaxed.

"I don' care," Keith grumbled and turned back to his phone.

 

_Redneck Fag: shxioelem18:893 &_

 

_Pretty Boy: huh?  
Pretty Boy: that doesn't make sense dude_

 

_Redneck Fag: Sorry. My brother made me drop my phone._

 

"You're such a liar," Shiro snickered.

"Stop spyin' on mah shit, Shiro," he sassed and sat up. He pushed his brother off the bed and pulled his legs into criss-cross.

"Okay then," Shiro hummed. "But if you don't mind I'll be going to his panel later today. Without him my eyeliner would still be shit," he said.

"Well have fun wit out me then," Keith replied.

 

_Pretty Boy: oh the work out videos guy? Shiro?_

 

_Redneck Fag: yeah that's the one  
_

 

_Pretty Boy: that's so sweet that he came with you! Does he have a panel?_

 

_Redneck Fag: no_  
Redneck Fag: but he did say he was gonna see yours  
Redneck Fag: something about eyeliner

 

_Pretty Boy: I'll keep an eye out for him ;P_  
Pretty Boy: and for you!!!  
Pretty Boy: seriously what's your room number??

 

     The next message consisted of fifty five consecutive side-eye emojis. Keith sighed and shook his head. He knew if he ignored Lance's question he would only bother him more. He also knew that if he didn't tell Lance his room number that he'd find him during the conference anyways. That didn't exactly sound like a bad thing though…

 

_Redneck Fag: I'll meet you at the conference or something_

 

_Pretty Boy: It starts soon  
Pretty Boy: I wanna meet you first_

 

     Keith tensed up at the message that popped up on his screen. He bit his lip.

 

_Redneck Fag: Sorry. It was a long flight and I'm tired._

 

_Pretty Boy: omg_  
Pretty Boy: I'm so sorry I totally forgot that you had to take a flight here!  
Pretty Boy: Hunk and I just drove here from around LA

 

_Redneck Fag: yeah it was about two hours_

 

_Pretty Boy: rest well then! I heard the food sucks lmao <3_

 

_Redneck Fag: yeah_

 

_Pretty Boy: I'll see you soon then <3 <3_

 

     That was another thing. Keith knew that Lance was an affectionate guy. Whenever he collaborated with his friend Hunk they were constantly touching. In his vlogs he always hugged people and he had a cat that he liked to snuggle with in his apartment. He was also affectionate in his language and Keith was not used to that. Despite talking for over a year he would never get used to seeing how many heart emojis Lance would send him. It would be borderline ridiculous if it didn't do such strange things to Keith's own heart. He never brought it up or pointed it out, but he imagined having a live conversation with Lance would make him feel the same. That's what kind of scared him.

"C'mon, Keith. Let's get to the conference," Shiro said. Keith groaned. This was going to be a long weekend…

 

* * *

 

 

     He wasn't quite sure, but Keith suspected that he blacked out. One minute he was walking into the venue with Shiro, and the next he was surrounded by fans at his panel. They weren't as crazy as he thought they would be, and were actually rather tame compared to other peoples fans. It was mostly guys, which his channel statistics told true, but there were almost an equal amount of girls there too. Both genders were respectful, and when Keith expressed discomfort they gave him some space. Of course there were those people who didn't understand personal space, but Keith somehow managed to verbally express that he needed them to back up.

     Keith didn't expect to be signing so many things. He signed people's body parts, pictures of his face, and weird shit like boxes of rotisserie chicken. Someone even brought a fish and Keith couldn't stop laughing about it. Along with the signing of shit there was taking pictures, and Keith never realized how awkward at taking pictures he was until now. What did he do with his hands? How was he supposed to stand? How does one "smile naturally"? Why did so many people look up to him or like him? He couldn't even pose for a photo. It had just occurred to him that Shiro had abandoned him, and he groaned in the middle of the flash. The photographer laughed and then requested another, which Keith was patient enough to comply.

     It was a lot. Keith wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to react. Sometimes he thought he blacked out again, but he wasn't quite sure what was happening. His fingers felt numb as he continued signing things, and he started to glance around for Shiro. Where did he go? Didn't he know that Keith was almost gonna have a mental break down? Thankfully a fan interrupted his anxious thoughts with a funny interview for their channel. Keith smiled, happy to see someone making fun of this event as much as he was with the other fans. It was only until after the camera was off of him did he spot his brother's white tuft of hair. He smiled with relief, but then frowned when he heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Keith! There you are!" Shouted a gorgeous grinning boy wiggling his way through the crowd about ten feet in front of Shiro. Keith looked at the tan boy and froze. He then looked at his brother who gave him a guilty look and shrugged. As those beautiful eyes drew closer Keith finally registered what was happening and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, I need to-"

"Keith!"

     Keith was interrupted as a tall lanky body threw itself into his arms. His eyes widened as the boy launched himself at Keith, and then caught him just in time. He was surprisingly light, but he startled Keith so much that he had to take a few steps back to regain his balance. The boy laughed and it was ten times more amazing and genuine in real life than through Keith's laptop speakers. He pulled back and smiled at Keith. His eyes were decorated with sharp black lines and sparkly eyeshadow. His lips were glossy and peachy, and Keith tried not to stare.

"I met your brother! He showed me where your panel was!" Lance shouted excitedly. Keith was at a loss for words.

"Uh…" Lance blinked, waiting for a response. The longer Keith was silent, the smaller Lance's smile got until he was frowning with concern.

"You okay?" He asked touching Keith's shoulders. Suddenly everything hit him like a ton of bricks and Keith was bright red.

"H-hi! Lance, uh…" he trailed off, already out of words to say. "Nice to…meet you?"


	2. (02:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about getting to know someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never been to Vidcon. Probably will never go to Vidcon. Never seen a Vidcon vlog. I don't know shit about Vidcon so yeah.
> 
> Also read the beginning notes of the first chapter too.

Recording…

 

(01:01)  
(01:02)  
(01:03)

 

  
     Feelings are hard to decipher. It's like a jigsaw puzzle of the chemicals inside your brain. They affect your heart and your lungs and your cheeks. Feelings can make your eyes go wide or your palms sweat or your hearing to go in and out. When you look at someone that triggers these chemicals in your brain it's hard to figure out what it means exactly. Is it just a crush? Infatuation? A strong desire for friendship? Or perhaps it's something more. You'll never know until it breaks you.

 

* * *

 

     Lance was very different in real life. In his videos he seemed somewhat put together, but it was obvious from the ten minutes he talked with Keith that he was an over pressurized water pipe bursting at the seams. He was a nonstop chatter box, which he apologized for after he calmed down a little. It was because he was nervous and excited and surrounded by so many people. Keith could barely keep up with his words, but nodded anyways. He hadn't expected Lance to be so excited to meet him. He also hadn't expected him to smell and look so good. Keith couldn't stop looking at those peachy apricot colored lips that stretched into such a happy smile. Eventually he snapped out of the trance Lance had put him in, and had enough of a mind to say goodbye before the tan beauty bounced off back to his own booth.

     The rest of the day was rather bland. Keith wasn't paying attention to most of it, and merely went through the motions of it all. He interacted with more fans and spotted Lance a couple more times before he decided to go back to the hotel with Shiro. When he plopped down on his mattress he groaned at the thought of doing this again for the next three days. It was painful nonetheless walking and standing around all day. He knew he would regret that part, and it took another vibration from his jacket to remind him why this trip might not have been a waste after all. When he opened his twitter he grimaced at all the photos he was tagged in. He ignored them in favor of the message Lance had sent him.

 

_Pretty Boy: hey! I didn't get to chat with you as much as I wanted. Are you at the hotel?_

 

_Redneck Fag: yeah_

 

_Pretty Boy: I'm in the lobby right now what's your room number?  
Pretty Boy: or would you prefer to come by my room instead_

 

_Redneck Fag: I'm pretty tired it was a long day  
Redneck Fag: and Shiro is taking forever in the shower_

 

_Pretty Boy: c'mon you got to talk to fans all day it's my turn :P  
Pretty Boy: I'm in room 208_

 

     Keith sighed and looked at the closed door to the hotel bathroom. Shiro was singing a song Keith didn't care about, so he decided to leave a note instead of trying to knock and get his attention. He sprawled his messy handwriting on the complimentary notepad and got up from the bed. His phone vibrated a couple more times, but he ignored it as he grabbed his keycard and left his room. The number on his door read 213, and the one to his left read 212. So he walked down the left side of his room. The numbers steadily ticked down until he got down to 208, and he stood in front of that door.

     His palms were sweaty, and his throat felt dry for some reason. He cleared it, swallowed, but the feeling didn't go away. There was an elevator at the end of the hallway, and behind him was a railing that stopped anyone from falling down to the ground floor. Wouldn't help much if Keith decided to fling himself over it. Then again he wasn't sure he wanted to plumet to his death with the crowd down there anyways. The lobby was clean and shiny and currently full of YouTubers. Annoying brats was a better way to describe them based on the ruckus they were making. Then again Keith didn't have a high opinion of most YouTubers, so they might as well all be brats to him.

     Keith was distracting himself. He sighed and turned to face the door instead of critically watch the group downstairs. His throat was still dry, and when he lifted his fist to knock on the door it got even dryer. When he heard his knuckles hit the wood the sound didn't register in his brain until he was faced with a large man looking at him. His skin was darker than Lance's and his physique was the complete opposite. Keith blinked up at him as he took a bite of a burrito.

"'Sup," the man greeted.

"Uh…Sorry, I think I have the wrong room," Keith said.

"It's cool man-"

"Hunk! I said I would get it!" Keith could hear Lance from behind the big guy he now recognized from some of Lance's videos.

"You were taking a piss," Hunk replied turning to show Lance coming up behind him with a burrito of his own. The beautiful boy turned bright red and pinched his arm.

"Shut up! Oh my god," he groaned. He then looked at Keith and grinned with pleasant, but mild, surprise. "Hey! You found me! I thought you fell asleep," he greeted.

"Uh…no, I was just heading over here," Keith replied. Lance was wearing a fluffy robe from the hotel, and his makeup had been removed. Even without it he was absolutely beautiful.

"You're lucky you caught me before I put on my sheet mask. That probably would've scared you," Lance teased. He then pushed Hunk out of the way and opened the door. "Anyways, come in," he welcomed. 

     Keith stepped inside cautiously and looked around. It appeared Lance had already utilized the space he was given. The bed was messy and his suitcase was at the foot of the provided dresser. Hunk's side of the room was neater, but Keith didn't even want to image how the bathroom looked. The counter had a bag of cheese and a container of beans among other various burrito ingredients and tortillas. The microwave was left opened with three seconds to spare, and there was a six pack of beer next to it. Three of the bottles were missing from the case.

"Are you hungry?" Lance asked.

"Uh…" Keith's stomach growled. "Does that answer yer question?" He murmured. Lance giggled and Keith felt his heart race.

"I'll make you a burrito. Any requests for what I put in it?" Lance said as he stepped around Keith and to the messy counter.

"Meat, I guess," Keith answered. He couldn't help but watch Lance as he walked and as he moved. His body was so thin and supple and graceful. It was like watching water move along a stream. Then Lance laughed again and Keith found the sound more addicting each time he heard it.

"Ground beef or shredded chicken?" He questioned.

"Both," Keith answered. Lance wrinkled his nose and Hunk chuckled behind him.

"Ah, geez. I can't tell if that's genius or gross," Hunk said.

"It's gross," Lance muttered and unwillingly added both shredded chicken and ground beef to Keith's burrito. Keith shrugged.

"Food is food. I don' care," he said simply. Lance smiled down at the food he was preparing.

"Man. You've got a strong accent, dude," Hunk noted clapping him on the back. Keith grunted in response and looked back at Hunk.

"From wher I'm from _yer_ the ones wit da accents," he replied and crossed his arms defensively. Lance giggled again and put the burrito in the microwave.

"I guess that's true. It's kinda cute though," he said leaning back against the counter. Keith blushed and glared at Lance.

"Whatever…"

"So how did you like Vidcon?" Hunk asked. Keith shrugged.

"You can like sit on my bed or something," Lance offered as the microwave beeped. Keith looked at the messy sheets and then at Hunk. The big guy was already making his way to his own neater bed, and sat down waiting for Keith's answer.

"Uh…et wus…interesting," Keith mumbled and sat on the edge of Lance's bed. Even his bed smelled good. He took off his boots and sat criss-cross.

"Your booth seemed super busy," Lance noticed and folded up Keith's burrito.

"I mean, I guess. M'not quite sure wut others looked like," Keith said. Lance handed him a plate with a steaming burrito and sat down on his bed as well.

"Ugh. All my viewers wanted photos photos photos and I'm so regretting my choice of powder. Summer has _just_ started and I'm still using the translucent powder I use in the winter, so I'm sure I had white cast all under my eyes in the ones with flash," Lance rambled. Keith blinked at him.

"Uh…"

"In the summer I usually use more of a yellow translucent powder so I don't look so ashy, but I haven't been outside as much so I haven't tanned as much so-"

"Lance," Hunk interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"You're hurting his brain," he told him. Lance looked at Keith who was completely lost as to what Lance was saying.

"Oh…right. I've been talking makeup all day with these teenage girls that it's hard to turn off," Lance said.

"'M not sure wut to say…" Keith murmured.

"It's fine. Forget about it," Lance waved off and sighed. "Anyways. I've been looking forward to meeting you. I've been watching your videos for a while, but I have to say you're a lot quieter in person."

"Yer a lot louder in person," Keith replied. Lance chuckled a little.

"Yeah. I'm a lot more calm when I film. I have ADHD so I'm like all over the place and I hate taking medication," Lance explained.

"Oh."

"You're the first person to notice honestly. Everyone was so excited today too so I guess it got away from me."

"It was definitely loud," Keith nodded.

     He was distracted by watching Lance finish the rest of his burrito. His own was sat cooling off in his lap while his eyes were stuck on those constant lips. Hunk and Lance continued to talk about the conference and about some of the stuff Keith blacked out for. Something about speakers and the vlog brothers and stuff Keith didn't care about. All he cared about was the tan boy sat next to him and how their legs touched every now and then. Then Lance was finished and he crawled back to sprawl out on the mattress. He sighed and hummed before propping himself up on his elbow and looking at Keith.

"So. Tell me about yourself," he said. Keith raised a brow.

"We've been talkin' for over a yeer, Lance," Keith sassed. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I know, but we haven't really talked about ourselves. We've gotten in to twitter arguments and we've chatted over DMs. I wanna know like _real_ stuff," he prompted.

"Yuh think I wus lyin' to yuh er somethin'?" Keith questioned and found himself smiling. Lance threw a pillow at him.

"Oh hush," Lance groaned. Keith chuckled as he let the pillow his his shoulder. Lance flopped back down on his back.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Hunk announced and stood up. He tossed his paper plate in the garbage.

"Don't fuck with my soaps man," Lance warned.

"I won't," Hunk promised and stepped into the bathroom. The door shut and Keith found himself staring at Lance again. His body was on perfect display all laid out for him. The robe he had on didn't do much to cover his chest, and Keith admired the color.

"He always does," Lance hummed. "Are you gonna eat the burrito or not?" He asked. Keith blinked and then looked down at the food still in his lap.

"Oh…" he picked it up. "I wus waiting fer it to cool off," he murmured and then took a bite. Lance sat up on the bed and watched as Keith ate on the edge of his bed. Then he crawled closer and sat himself down next to Keith once again.

"So…?" His small voice made Keith jump.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, yuh scared me," Keith gasped. Lance giggled.

"That accent really is cute," he said and let his hand brush down Keith's arm. Keith tensed up and his ears turned red with his cheeks.

"'t's not that cute," he murmured. Lance played with the edge of Keith's long sleeve.

"So do you like it?" Lance asked.

"Muh accent?" Keith questioned and took another bite.

"The burrito," Lance replied with a smile. Keith looked over at him and chewed. He wanted to look away out of embarrassment, but Lance had such captivating eyes he couldn't.

"'t's…'t's good," he mumbled. Lance smirked and wiped away some of the sauce from Keith's mouth.

"You wanna beer?" He asked and got up. Keith followed him with his eyes.

"Sure," he replied. Lance grabbed two more from the cardboard case next to the microwave and the bottle opener next to it. He opened the bottles and handed one to Keith. "Thanks."

"No problem," Lance sat back down next to him. Keith cleared his throat, still dry, and took a sip. He smacked his lips together and furrowed his brows. Then he checked the label. "Is…there something wrong?"

"Uh…nah, I jus don' normally drink such fancy shmancy beer," Keith replied and took another sip.

"What do you normally drink?"

"Uh…Bud Light…PBR."

"Jesus," Lance snickered.

"Whut?"

"I'm sorry, but…god that's such trash beer, dude," he said. Keith shrugged.

"'t's the best stuff in mah town. That er weird home breweries from creepy old dudes," Keith told him. Lance laughed. Keith watched him as he laughed and bit his lip.

"That sounds interesting. I'm interested in that little town you live in."

"Yew wouldn' like it ther," Keith shook his head.

"What makes you think so?"

"Small town in the South? If 'small town' ain't a ball 'n chain to yuh, then 'the South' should get yer mind straight."

"Uh…what?"

"It's homophobic, Lance. Ain't no body would be okay wit yuh walking down the street wit yer fancy makeups an' trans-lu-sant powder. They'd fuckin' ring yuh," Keith explained and then took another bite of his burrito. Lance couldn't help but crack a smile in his horrified expression. He stifled a laugh.

"S-Sorry, the accent is getting to me," he chuckled and grinned. Keith rolled his eyes. "But I get what you're saying."

"I don' tell nobody. Thas how I git by," Keith spoke with food in his mouth.

"So…you really are gay?" Lance asked. Keith looked up at him and stopped chewing. He frowned.

"I said I was a faggot, didn' I?" He said. Lance frowned back.

"I mean…yeah, but I-I couldn't tell if you…were being serious or not," Lance replied.

"I'm serious. Muh name is Redneck Fag, ain't it?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Wut made yew think I wus lyin'?" He questioned.

"I mean…you don't really… _act_ gay," Lance pointed out.

"I didn' realize I had to drown in per-fume tuh like dick," Keith snarked. Lance blinked.

"You don't…" Lance said. He looked at Keith for a while and then he looked down at the floor.

"Sorry."

"Eh, whatever," Keith murmured and sipped his beer.

"You're interesting," Lance said. Keith raised a brow at him.

"Uh…thanks?"

"I mean…I've never really met someone like you," Lance continued and leaned closer. Keith turned bright red and leaned away.

"Well…th-thas prolly a good thing…" Keith stuttered. Lance touched Keith's leg and Keith nearly fell off the bed. "I hafta go!" He announced and scrambled up to his feet. Lance blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"Uh, i-it's gettin' late…an'…I should check on Shiro," Keith stammered. Lance frowned and touched Keith's arm.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer? I really wanna get to know you better," Lance looked up at Keith with such persuading and pleading eyes. It was almost impossible to say no to.

"Sorry…" Keith murmured and awkwardly set down his beer and half eaten burrito on the counter.

"Thanks fer haven' me over n' feeding me an' such…"

"No problem…" Lance murmured.

"Uh…I-I'll talk wit yew later…uh…this wus…good time," Keith said opening the door and stepping out. Lance smiled and coyly slipped his hands between his thighs.

"I had a good time too," he said. Keith nodded.

"I'll um…catchew…uh…later," he said and left.

"Keith," Lance said before Keith shut the door completely.

"Yeah?" He popped his head back in.

"Goodnight," he said simply. Keith nodded.

"Guh'night." Lance giggled.

"Night."

"Yeah…bye," Keith said and finally shut the door.

 

* * *

 

     It took Keith about five minutes to realize he left his boots back in Lance's room. By then it was too late in his head, so he continued into his own room only to find Shiro still in the shower. He pounded on the bathroom door and crumpled up the note he had left. His cheeks were embarrassingly red and he waited for Shiro to get out already. When he did he took his own shower and went to bed without another word. Shiro tried to ask about his boots and Keith merely ignored him and told him to turn off the lights.

     The next day Keith pulled on his fancy boots he was saving for the YouTube party or whatever on the last day of the conference. They were red and more stylish than comfortable, but he wasn't about to go back to Lance's room to get his regular boots. It turned out he didn't need to because Lance delivered them to Keith himself during the panels. He was energetic as ever and Keith had a difficult time trying to keep his face from going completely red. Eventually he made some bullshit excuse to leave and managed to escape the crowd. He left early to the hotel without Shiro and took a long nap before he woke up to about thirty messages. Half of them were from Shiro and the other half was Lance. He sighed and opened his phone.

     Sometimes Keith didn't respond to messages. Either because he didn't want to or he didn't feel a reason to, it wasn't out of character for him to leave Shiro without a reply. Lance was a little more demanding for his response, but hopefully he'd get the idea. At least that's what Keith has been hoping for the past year. Just when he though Lance would understand his phone buzzed with another message. He groaned and scrolled through the words and pictures Lance had sent him. It appeared to be dark outside. His nap was longer than he thought. Keith read the most recent message from five seconds ago, and finally decided to respond.

 

_Pretty Boy: are you asleep or something???_

 

_Redneck Fag: I just woke up from a nap_

 

_Pretty Boy: oh_  
Pretty Boy: Well Hunk and I just got back to the hotel and we're gonna go out to the pool  
Pretty Boy: wanna come????

 

_Redneck Fag: I didn't pack any swim trunks_

 

_Pretty Boy: you could dip your feet in_  
Pretty Boy: there's a hot tube too!  
Pretty Boy: *tub  
Pretty Boy: but I wanna chat with you some more again

 

     Keith wiggled his toes in his socks. His feet did ache a little from wearing his fancy boots. He bit his lip and reread Lance's messages. This boy was quite literally dripping with sweetness. Keith could smell his perfume through the lovely messages and closed his eyes. He imagined Lance speaking the words to him with his wide eyes and bouncy grin. It was so much more persuading. Keith sighed and sat up. He shucked off his socks and rummaged through his suitcase for a pair of shorts. After a quick change he was down in the lobby with a towel looking around for the pool. Shiro was just coming back as Keith found the sign and stopped him to chat.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"Lance wanne'duh chat again," Keith replied. "He says he's in the pool."

"Oh. Are you guys…" he trailed off. Keith glared at his older brother.

"Don'…"

"What?"

"Jus…don'," Keith grumbled and turned to walk out to the pool. Thankfully Shiro didn't follow and Lance instantly spotted Keith when he walked out. The tan boy waved and grinned.

"Hey! You're here!" He shouted and started to waddled towards the edge of the pool. He didn't make it far before Hunk pushed his head under the water and they wrestled a bit. Keith couldn't hide his smile before he made his way to the edge and dipped his feet in. After all that walking and standing in those tight shoes it was a relief. Lance finally managed to pop his his back up and shake away the water.

"Ah! Fuck you, Hunk!" He giggled. Keith watched as the splashed at each other.

"Never turn your back on me!" Hunk said with a grin. Lance laughed and arranged his arms in a T-shape.

"Time out! Time out!" He called. Hunk respected the time out and Lance smiled up at Keith. "Hey, dude!"

"Hey," Keith responded with a nod of his head.

"I thought you fell asleep again. You gotta work on responding," Lance said and gripped the edge of the pool next to Keith. Keith shrugged.

"I don' always respon'," Keith replied and leaned back on his palms. 

"I can tell. It would be nice to get a message saying you're coming though," Lance teased. Keith shrugged again.

"Nah." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Hunk and I get kinda violent in pools, so sorry ahead of time if we splash you," he said.

"If yew splash me I'll skin yuh like a damn rabbit," Keith threatened. Lance laughed, but Keith looked down at him with a serious stare. His laugh faltered.

"Oh…you're serious," Lance said.

"I gotta lotta knives," was all Keith said.

"Ah…"

"…"

"…I see…"

"Lance, I'm not really gunna skin yuh. Jesus Christ," Keith assured him. Lance giggled a little.

"I was hoping." Keith blushed when they made eye contact again and tried to break it. Lance still managed to hold Keith's stare even when he desperately wanted to look away. It was finally broken when Lance looked towards the sound of a splash and dripping water.

"I'm going in the hot tub!" Hunk announced as he crawled out of the pool.

"We'll be there soon!" Lance called back. Keith watched the big guy turn on the jets and step into the steaming tub. Then he looked back at Lance. "Do you wanna join him, or should we stay here for a while?" Lance asked. Keith looked down at his feet.

"Whatever…"

"Did you leave your boots on purpose?" He asked. Keith blinked. It was a rather arbitrary question.

"No…why?"

"It was a good excuse to go over to your panel and talk to you again," Lance said.

"L-Like yew need an excuse," Keith stuttered and looked away. Lance giggled and Keith felt himself get redder.

"I guess you have a good point," Lance replied. "But I still don't have your room number."

"Two-thirteen," Keith answered faster than he expected.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to give it up so fast," he teased. Keith blushed again and shrugged.

"Whatever…"

"I might have to visit you one of these nights," Lance said. Keith played with his toes in the water.

"Maybe…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone's comments they make my day <3
> 
> Hmu!!
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns
> 
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist
> 
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com
> 
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0


	3. (03:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and alcohol is not a good mixture. Neither is Keith and thinking.

Recording…

 

(02:01)  
(02:02)  
(02:03)

 

  
     With all kinds of attraction, the most emphasized one in modern culture is physical. The very sum of our parts that create a human body. We could go on and on about who we like and what we like, but no matter how physically attractive someone is there's always some kind of rule breaker. Like if they did or didn't like pineapple on their pizza, or if they smelled like feet because they wore shoes on their hands. Still physical attraction is decided on by more than looks. It's decided on by feelings and body chemistry. The pheromones that we automatically put into the air whenever we find someone we just "mesh well" with. Sometimes it's weird the think that we attract people on a subconscious and biological level. It's downright scary to think that we are easily being reeled in by smells we can't smell and sights we don't see unless we look close enough. Over all, it's downright dangerous after alcohol.

 

* * *

 

     There was something about Lance. Keith spent the night of the second day staring up at the ceiling until he dozed off thinking about him. How his blue eyes only looked deeper when he was surrounded by water, and how the droplets of water freckled his shoulders. He was beautiful, but Keith has seen his fair share of beautiful people. Online and in real life, he has experienced gorgeous people. The only difference was that Lance was _interesting_. Lance somehow managed to draw him in, and Keith wasn't easy to catch.

     It scared him. The entire time he was with Lance at the pool his brain felt fuzzy. They eventually joined Hunk in the hot tub, and when Lance touched him it made him even hazier. He reasoned that it was the heat from the tub, but that didn't explain why he couldn't look away from Lance's lips. Why he wanted to just touch his face and feel how smooth his skin was. Why he was curious as to how his mouth would feel pressed against his.

     Keith had to excuse himself. The heat definitely got to him, but not in the way he thought. He walked back up to his room funny to hide it and sighed when his excitement finally died down. Shiro was once again taking advantage of not paying for his water bill, so Keith spent the rest of his night trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He was also trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Lance. It was obvious to anyone who wasn't Keith what Lance was doing. He was flirting and if Keith's mental state said anything he was damn good at it. Keith couldn't stop thinking about the small touches he left and how warm his fingers were and how soft his hands were. It was freaking him out.

     Normally Keith doesn't fall for people. He's only had two sexual experiences, and for the small town he was in that was a lot. It was with the same guy, but he moved after high school. Since then Keith didn't really count on finding a boyfriend. He didn't particularly want or need one. In fact he was perfectly fine with living out the rest of his life in his shack working at the gun shop and making shitty videos online. It was only until now he had ever had a serious crush. When he was little he thought some of the other boys were cute, but he's known since forever that his parents wouldn't be happy with that. They were dead now, and Shiro was accepting, so Keith didn't feel the need to hide it about himself anymore. Still he was convinced he didn't need to date anyone so it wasn't important. It was strictly a sexual preference. Then he met Lance.

     Through out the third day Keith avoided Lance. It was easy since it was hard to find him, and he didn't bother going to his panel on the last day. Instead he hung around with Shiro and actually checked out the conference. He met some other creators, and appeared in a lot of vlogs, which would ultimately add to his subscribers. Then they went out to lunch in the city and ate ice cream. Keith complained about the food, but happily accepted the ice cream that Shiro paid for. After that it was back to the hotel. 

     Keith's phone had been vibrating the whole time until he finally shut it off. Since he was actually out and about, more people were tagging him in shit and messaging him online. Lance had sent him a few messages, but the bulk of it was from the other creators he had met that day. When he got back to the hotel and turned his phone on he was greeted with new messages from Lance. He sighed.

 

_Pretty Boy sent an image._

_Pretty Boy: look at this cutie! She's subscribed to you too and she said she loves when we interact.  
_

_Pretty Boy: she said she visited you yesterday. Do you recognize her?_

 

Keith looked at the image. He couldn't remember.

 

_Pretty Boy: Where are you?_

 

     He felt guilty reading that message and the time it was sent. It was nearly six hours ago. He looked at the most recent message.

  
  
_Pretty Boy: Hunk is passed out and we just got to our room lol  
Pretty Boy: mind if I come over?_

 

     Keith heard the shower turn on. His palms were sweaty. Lance? In his room? So close to him? Alone? He wasn't sure if he could handle that, or think straight enough to control himself properly. Hell, he was already getting dizzy thinking about that lovely perfume of his. That wasn't gonna work.

 

_Redneck Fag: sorry I'm about to pass out myself_

 

_Pretty Boy: long day?_

 

_Redneck Fag: something like that. I went out for lunch/dinner with Shiro and we got back later than I thought_

 

_Pretty Boy: hopefully you had fun. I kinda missed seeing you today_

 

Reading that message made Keith blush.

 

_Redneck Fag: sorry_

 

_Pretty Boy: oh it's okay!_  
Pretty Boy: sorry I didn't wanna make you feel guilty  
Pretty Boy: I just enjoy your company a lot more than I thought I would

 

_Redneck Fag: strangely I feel the same_

_Pretty Boy: tomorrow is the last day and YouTube is throwing this giant party for the creators after the conference_

_Pretty Boy: do you think you'll be there?_

 

_Redneck Fag: uh I dunno_

 

     Keith thought for a moment and bit his lip.

 

_Redneck Fag: do you want me to?_

 

_Pretty Boy: Well I've already established that I like your company_  
Pretty Boy: and I'm asking if you'll be there  
Pretty Boy: I think it's pretty obvious that I want you to go

 

     He frowned.

 

_Redneck Fag: Well you didn't directly say you wanted me to go so excuse me_

 

_Pretty Boy: lmao are you coming or not?  
Pretty Boy: if not I'll make Shiro drag you there >:3c_

 

_Redneck Fag: Shiro can't make me do anything I don't want to_

 

_Pretty Boy: you told me he forced you to come here_

 

_Redneck Fag: that was freewill. I could hop on a plane right now and go back home anytime I want_

 

_Pretty Boy: back home to your little cottage in a homophobic town?_

 

     It was strange, but Keith found himself smiling at that.

 

_Redneck Fag: I have a comfortable life. I'm not eager to change it_

 

_Pretty Boy: what if it did?  
Pretty Boy: you never have control over everything_

 

_Redneck Fag: I don't know what you mean_

 

_Pretty Boy: I mean what if there was something that made you wanna move?  
Pretty Boy: like a job offer or say you meet someone_

 

_Redneck Fag: I'd never move away from my little shack_

 

_Pretty Boy: you're stubborn :P_

 

_Redneck Fag: my brother says it's the worst thing about me_

 

_Pretty Boy: I kinda like it_  
Pretty Boy: Hunk is telling me to turn off my phone screen light  
Pretty Boy: I'll see you tomorrow at the party <3

 

_Redneck Fag: sure…_

 

     After waiting a couple seconds for a response and not getting one, Keith figured Lance was telling the truth. He set his phone on the night stand again and yawned. Then he pulled off his boots and socks and settled in the bed.

 

* * *

 

     The YouTube party was not on Keith's list of fun things he'd enjoy. Seeing Lance wasn't exactly on that list either, but that was only because he was on the list of things that made Keith's stomach flip. Of course Shiro knew there would be a party for the creators, and of course he would force Keith to go. Despite not going himself, Shiro physically pushed Keith in as far as he was allowed. He assured Keith that he was fine and was too tired to party. Keith knew that was bullshit, but he was shoved into the main conference room anyways. He was faced with hundreds of creators that filled up the room. Not all of them had a booth or a panel during the event, but they had enough status to get in. There was too much for Keith to take in until his eyes latched on to a familiar figure waving at him.

     Lance was as pretty as ever. He was decorated in gold with dark lips and black jeans. His shirt, or what Keith assumed to be a shirt, was made out of a black mesh almost fishnet type material and he could see his skin shift under the lights. Hunk was next to Lance with a lazy smile and two beer bottles in front of him. Lance was drinking a red colored beverage with some kind of crystals around the rim. With no where else to go, Keith walked towards Lance's excited beckoning and joined them at the table they sat at. He was immediately assaulted with that heavenly scent, and Lance's lanky arms. His bracelets jingled with his movements.

"Keith! I knew you'd come!" Lance said much louder than necessary. Keith blushed and cleared his throat when Lance pulled back.

"Yeah…Shiro made me," Keith replied. Lance laughed as if Keith had just told him a funny joke.

"You goof!" He grinned and knocked back the rest of his drink. Keith looked at the other empty glasses on the table and came to the conclusion that Lance was more drunk than tipsy.

"Uh…jus' how drunk are yuh?" Keith asked picking up a tall skinny glass with a hint of a yellowish liquid near the bottom.

"'M not drunk at all!" Lance giggled.

"He's shit-faced," Hunk said.

"Ah…" Keith set down the glass.

"Dance with meeeeeee!" Lance looped his arms around Keith's neck again. He hand to grip the table to adjust to Lance's weight again, but the hand closest to Lance instantly grabbed his waist to settle him as well.

"I-I'm not much of uh dancer," Keith stuttered.

"He's not asking," Hunk piped up again.

"C'mon!" Lance slid off his stool and tugged Keith away from the table.

"Lance, wait-"

"Hoe down throw down or whatever! Square up, country boy!" Lance shouted and grabbed his hands in favor of his neck.

"Shit, Lance-" Keith tripped over his feet and eventually stumbled with Lance away from the table. There was music, but not really a designated dance floor. Then Lance had his arms around Keith's neck again and moved his body in a way that was borderline dry humping. Keith's already red face heated up.

"C'mon! Dance," Lance moved his hands down Keith's arms and moved in a more chaste way. Keith awkwardly shifted his body with Lance, but that only made Lance laugh again.

"What's one uh yer country dances?" Lance asked.

"I don' remember them," Keith replied. "I was onl' taught howta dance at weddin's as a kid."

"That's cute," Lance giggled and returned his arms around Keith's neck. " _You're_  cute."

"I-I reckon yer more drunk than yuh think," Keith spat out as Lance nosed against his neck. Lance giggled.

"You're soooooooo hot though…mmmm…" Lance trailed off and suddenly Keith felt lips against his neck. His whole face must've been brighter than a watermelon in the middle of July. He swallowed hard and held Lance's waist.

"H-hold up-" he was interrupted by Lance laughing again and then resuming his kisses. "Lance-"

"Kiss me!" Lance exclaimed and smashed his lips against the side of Keith's mouth without coordination.

"Lance! Calm down!" Keith snapped and pulled away. He noticed a few people smiling and filming them and he tried to put space between them. But Lance was stubborn.

"Why don't you like meeee?" Lance whined and kissed his cheek and jaw.

"I like yuh enough, but settle down," Keith grumbled. Lance giggled.

"I wanna drink more," he mumbled and sloppily kissed Keith's neck again.

"Yew've had'nough," Keith said. It seemed as if everything he said made Lance laugh.

"Hahaha! Say more stuff!"

"Shudep. Geez, how long've yew been here? Yer totally fuckin' wasted." Lance was now closer to leaning on Keith rather than holding him, and he shook his head as he nibbled on his ear.

"Mm-mm," was all he said. Keith sighed. Lance was the only reason he came to this god forsaken party (besides Shiro). He looked around and was thankful they weren't being filmed anymore. He checked the time and sighed. It was still a little too early to head back, so he guided Lance back to the table he was sitting at previously with Hunk.

"Welcome back," Hunk greeted.

"Thanks," Keith responded blandly. Lance sighed and mumbled something in Spanish.

"He said to get him another drink," Hunk translated.

"He's drunk enough," Keith responded. Lance then spoke again and the only think Keith could catch was "por favor".

"He said 'get me a drink, _please_ '."

"No," Keith answered. Lance went on again and leaned against Keith's shoulder.

"He said…fuck I don't want to translate that," Hunk sighed. Lance snapped at him and he sighed again. "Lance said that if you get him another drink he'll suck your dick or something."

"No," Keith repeated. Lance pouted resting his chin on Keith's shoulder and inched closer. He spoke again.

"He's suggesting that you get a drink instead," Hunk said.

"Can't he speak English er somthin'?" Keith snapped again.

"Eh."

"Drink," Lance said in English.

"Sorey, sweetheart, but with my toler'nce I'd hafta drink a whole keg to feel somethin'," Keith said. Lance giggled and moved even closer.

"Sweetheart?" He questioned. Keith hated how nicely his perfume mixed with the fruity stench of vodka and liquor from his drinks.

"Common term o' en-dear-ment, honey," Keith sassed and tried to shrug him off. He was red.

"Oooo, do you like meeee?" Lance asked playing with his hair again. Keith looked up at Hunk and then down at the table.

"Fine. 'M getting mahself a beer," Keith mumbled.

"I gotcha covered," Hunk said passing him one of the bottles Keith assumed to be empty. It was barely drank from, but Keith didn't mind. He wiped the mouth and then drank.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" Keith asked gesturing his bottle to Lance hanging off his shoulder. Hunk nodded slowly.

"But only with people he likes. He wouldn't do that to me because he doesn't wanna fuck me," Hunk explained. Keith blushed and decided to ignore that bit of information. It was hard to when Lance was licking and nibbling on his ear.

"Heh heh…your ears blush," Lance murmured before gently bitting on the cartilage.

"'M not yer goddamn chew toy," Keith grumbled.

"You can chew on me all you want," Lance grinned. Keith sighed and checked the time again. He really wanted to leave, but he had just gotten there. If he went back to the hotel now Shiro would surely kick him out and send him back. 

"You don't seem like you wanna be here," Hunk noticed. Keith shrugged.

"'M not one for parties," he replied simply and then sipped his beer.

"Why don't you go back to your hotel?" Hunk asked.

"Muh brother's crazy 'bout mah social life…er lack of one…he'd prolly kick me out."

"Why don't you take Lance back to our room? He should have the key in his pocket. If he tries to like kiss you or whatever just tell him to take off his makeup and then he'll pass out after he washes his face," Hunk suggested. Keith raised a brow at the giggling drunk boy still holding on to his shoulder.

"Yuh sure?" Keith asked. Hunk nodded.

"He needs to rest. Alcohol dries out his skin and he needs to moisturize probably," Hunk said.

"Okay…I guess I'll take 'im back."

"God speed."

 

* * *

 

     Getting Lance to the hotel was a challenge in itself. Once they walked into the lobby it seemed as if he had another burst of energy. He was giggling and laughing as he stumbled towards the elevator with Keith, and then he was all over him again. He was sloppily kissing Keith's neck and playing with his hair in the elevator, and then stumbling when Keith walked him to his room.

"Jesus Christ, hol' still," Keith grumbled and patted around Lance's waist.

"Grrrrr! You want some, country boy?" He teased and kissed his jaw. Keith rolled his eyes and pulled out the key card from his back pocket. When he opened the door he was pushed in by the weight of Lance hanging off him. Luckily he didn't fall, but it took five seconds for Lance to push him down on the bed and crawl on top of him.

"Lance! What the-"

"Let's play a game!" Lance blurted straddling Keith's hips. Keith tried to get him off, but he was already stripping off his shirt. "You be the horse…" He hooked his shirt over Keith's nape and tugged him closer. "And I'll be the cowboy that rides you aaaaaaall night long," he sang and bit Keith's lower lip.

"Sweet mother Mary, Lance, get off of me!" Keith snapped and pushed him off. Lance let go of the shirt and bounced on the mattress next to Keith. 

"C'mon, country boy," Lance hummed.

     It was hard not to stare at such a gorgeous body. As drunk as Lance was, Keith found it difficult to take his eyes him off. Especially when he was laid out so nicely with his shirt missing. His eyelids were painted with gold, and his bracelets dangled around his thin wrists. The tan skin laid out next to him was flawless and flushed. His lips a beautiful almost black burgundy color. He looked like a god nestled perfectly into the hotel cotton sheets. It distracted Keith long enough for Lance to sit up and grab his hands. He guided them over his waist and inched closer. Keith then finally shook his head and jerked his hands away from the soft skin.

"Y-yew should w-wash off yer makeup er somthin'…d-doesn't the alcohol dry out yer skin er somthin'?" He stuttered nervously.

"I'm not blind, Keith. I see the way you look at me," Lance murmured and turned his body to face him. He tried to crawl back into Keith's lap, but he was held firmly to the mattress by strong pale hands.

"I-I dunno wut yer talkin' about," Keith said glaring down at the space between them that Lance was trying so desperately to destroy.

"Keith…" when he looked up again Lance was pouting. Despite all the messy kisses he left his lipstick was only slightly smudged. He leaned closer and Keith didn't stop him from slipping his arms back over his shoulders. "Please."

"Yer too drunk, Lance…it'd be like fuckin' uh oversized sack uh flour," Keith muttered. His words betrayed his treacherous eyes that stuck to Lance's lips.

"Then just kiss me. Please. I know you want to," Lance coaxed. He came even closer, arching his back and making Keith's heart race. He withdrew his hands, but Lance kept the rest of him close.

"Lance, this…I-I don't-"

"It's just a kiss," Lance whispered before tilting his head. 

     Keith didn't have the strength to resist Lance's lips. He could feel the soft, plush, dry texture of his lipstick and it confused him. Wasn't lipstick supposed to be waxy or wet? The thought passed his mind in less than a second before the only thing he could think about was _Lance_. His scent was as intoxicating as the alcohol mixed with it, and when he kissed Keith again he could taste the syrup in his breath. It was silent except for the soft sounds of lips pressing together and breaking apart, only to be reunited again and again. Keith couldn't hold back any longer and pressed his tongue against those pillowy lips. Lance immediately accepted, running his fingers endlessly through Keith's hair and moving closer and closer. As Keith glided his tongue against Lance's he gently brushed his fingers down his side. In response, Lance immediately let out a quiet moan against Keith's lips.

     Then his back was on the mattress. Keith had him pinned leaning over his body and cupping his jaw. Lance grabbed at the back of his shirt as he twisted and arched his body, inviting Keith to take more. A pale thumb caressed Lance's cheek and the other digits moved to tilt his head back more. Keith's control and demand made Lance moan again and press his thighs together. He barely had a chance to breathe, but when Keith kissed down his neck he moaned out loudly.

"Fuck me, oh geez…" Lance breathed.

     Then Keith stopped. Lance frowned at the loss of contact and sat up. Keith was sitting at the edge of the bed shaking his head and stressfully pulling his hair. Lance crawled over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Keith-"

  
"I can't…Jesus Christ, Lance…" Keith sighed.

"Shhhhh…Keith," Lance whispered. He then sweetly kissed his neck. "Thank you."

"Fer what?"

"The kiss. It was very nice," Lance mumbled against his neck.

"…right."

"I'll take off my makeup…can you stay with me? Please?" Lance asked. Keith sighed.

"…Yeah…I'll stay."


	4. (04:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long distance kinda sucks

Recording…

 

(03:01)  
(03:02)  
(03:03)

 

  
     There's the popular saying that you don't know what you've got until it's gone. It applies to many things. Usually it's a retort to someone who broke up with a partner and wants them back. It could also apply to the seemingly never ending bag of white cheddar popcorn in the pantry, or the surprise cancelation of a television show, or perhaps a lost shoe you don't remember losing. Nowadays it seems that we don't know what we have until it's actually in our hands, and then again once it's gone.

 

* * *

 

     When Lance returned from the bathroom his face was clean and shiny, and he was wearing the same fluffy bathrobe he wore the first time Keith was over. Keith had managed to calm himself down during the time Lance washed and moisturized his face. He inspected himself in the mirror for lipstick marks, but there were very few very faint marks. Perhaps it was some fancy lipstick that Keith didn't understand, but he didn't want to give himself a headache thinking too hard about it. So instead he made himself at home. He took off his fancy boots and laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The room was filled with Lance's scent. It was ridiculous how calming Keith found it, and when Lance emerged from the bathroom it increased tenfold. Keith pushed himself up to to see Lance leaning against the wall looking back at him.

"You stayed," he sounded too happy. Keith shrugged.

"'T's still a bit too early…Shiro woulda sent me back," Keith replied. Lance nodded and walked around to join him on the bed. He flopped down in the space next to Keith and grabbed a pillow to hold.

"Shiro seems really nice…" Lance hummed. Keith nodded.

"He's uh good brother," Keith said. Lance blinked up at him and sat up.

"He told me that you were nervous to meet me for the first time," Lance murmured. Keith blushed.

"This whole con'frence…it's kinda stressin' me out," Keith admitted.

"Yeah?"

"I mean…meetin' fans…signin' shit…I never thought I'd be doin' that," he continued. Lance moved closer and leaned his head on Keith's shoulder. "An' meetin' yew…fer a while I fergot ther wus even a 'yew' tuh meet," Keith went on.

"I know what you mean. It's different in real life. I know what you look like, but…"

"'T's not the same."

"I was really excited to meet you," Lance reminded him. "I'm still excited to be spending time with you," he hummed. Keith gently leaned back and guided Lance to lay down.

"Yeah?"

"'T's obvious I like you…" Lance yawned. Keith blushed. "And I think…I hope you like me too," he added. Keith allowed himself to hold Lance and let him nuzzle against his neck.

"I'm…not used to this," Keith confessed. Lance hummed and lazily draped his arm over Keith's chest. He could probably feel how fast Keith's heart was beating. At least he could if he was awake enough to tell. "I mean ther's like only one other homo in mah town…an' he moved away after high school. He wus the only guy I had sex with, an' I've never really considered romance n' shit. I-" he stopped talking when he heard a soft snore. Keith looked down at Lance curled up so nicely against his body. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, and then he kissed the top of Lance's head. "Never mind…I'll tell yuh later."

 

* * *

 

     He missed him. It had been an hour since the plane had taken off, and approximately two hours and twenty three minutes since Keith had last seen Lance. He actually didn't realize he was missing Lance until he was finally back home laying in his now cold bed. When he woke up that morning Lance was still asleep, and Hunk occupied the bed next to them. He knew that Shiro would be pissed that he didn't text about his whereabouts, so he gently slipped out of Lance's arms and out of the room. Of course he received a lot of twitter messages once Lance woke up, but he didn't seem super aware of their previous activities. Eventually Keith had to tell him what happened in the midst of his packing. He imagined Lance was doing the same as he read the messages. 

     It was only until he was in the lobby did he see Lance again. He was walking out with Shiro, lagging behind because of a strange nagging in the back of his mind, and then Lance's voice was calling out his name loud and clear. When he turned he was met with an armful of Lance much like when they first met. Unlike when they first met, Lance kissed him. Keith was certain in the hotel crawling with crummy YouTubers someone had recorded it, but he didn't particularly care. Instead he merely blushed. He was too surprised to kiss back, but as Lance said his parting words Keith replied with another short kiss. It wasn't the kind of kisses he was used to, but he liked the chasteness of it.

     Now he wasn't used to the sudden loneliness he was thrown into. Shiro had a separate flight to Nevada, so Keith was all alone the moment he got to the gate for his plane. Lance was talking with him until he had to turn off his phone, but when he landed he opened it to find a dozen more messages about Lance's drive back to LA with Hunk. It made Keith smile, and as he laid in his bed he finally got around to responding. 

     The tapping on his keyboard filled the silence that was currently killing his ears. He thought that finally getting a break from the constant noise would be a blessing, but ever since he had been lacking the sweet sound of Lance's laugh it's been painful. He sighed and continued to chat with Lance online. It was always nice talking to him, but there was something disappointing about the fact that he wasn't actually there with Keith. His voice wasn't filling the room, and his scent wasn't clouding up Keith's mind. It made Keith miss him even more.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Howdy fuckheads an' welcome back to the nut shack. Tuhday I'm reviewin' this noose I found in the back of the store I werk at. First we're gonna test the strength by hangin' my bike, n' then we'll test durability by flingin' mahself off a cliff with it around muh neck…"_

 

_"Sup, fuckheads? Welcome back tuh Redneck Reviews. Tuhday I bought muhself a package of throwin' knives, an' I decided to throw 'em at some shit. First we'll test the sharpness by cuttin' up random shit I find under my bed, n' then we'll test the throwiness of these fine blades right here. Uh I must disclaim that I am /not/ sponsored by this comp'ny, but if they did pay me I would greedily accept their money and lie to alla yuh 'bout it…"_

 

     He managed to make two videos avoiding the topic everyone was harassing him about. There were countless videos of his departure from the hotel at Vidcon with Lance, and at least five different ones from the YouTube party. People demanded answers and it was only when Lance brought it to his attention did he finally grit his teeth and make a fucking video addressing it. Or "address it" as much a he could bear. That meant reading questions, not answering them, and then setting something on fire. Lance told him he liked how he avoided important questions.

 

_Pretty Boy: remind me to never ask you a hard question around something flammable._

 

_Redneck Fag: don't worry I'll find a way_

 

_Pretty Boy: is that a promise???  
Pretty Boy: bc if you don't follow through I'll be upset >:(_

 

     Keith smiled imagining how Lance would say those words. It was different looking down at a bunch of letters across his screen instead of hearing them played out for him like a symphony.

 

_Redneck Fag: sure thing_

 

_Pretty Boy: You okay? You seem kinda off_

 

_Redneck Fag: I dunno. What do you mean?_

 

_Pretty Boy: I mean_  
Pretty Boy: I dunno  
Pretty Boy: seems like there's something on your mind. Recently you've been more responsive but you seem to be kinda short today.

 

_Redneck Fag: sorry. I'm not much of a fan for typing, and I guess I kinda just miss actually talking  
Redneck Fag: talking to you I guess_

 

_Pretty Boy: I miss talking to you too  
Pretty Boy: I miss hearing your cute accent. You have a nice voice._

 

     A blush invaded Keith's cheeks.

 

_Redneck Fag: liar_

 

_Pretty Boy: hey!  
Pretty Boy: why would I lie to you???_

 

_Redneck Fag: you're trying to make me feel weird_

 

_Pretty Boy: :0  
Pretty Boy: did I????????_

 

_Redneck Fag: no_

 

_Pretty Boy: liar_

 

_Redneck Fag: can't argue about that_

 

_Pretty Boy: are you blushing?????_

 

_Redneck Fag: no_

 

_Pretty Boy: >:0_

 

_Redneck Fag: I'd like to actually see you make that expression again_

 

_Pretty Boy: you never fail to leave me speechless <3_

 

     He sighed. His fingers acted on their own as they typed out what was really on his mind.

 

_Redneck Fag: I miss you_

 

_Pretty Boy: I miss you too <3 <3_

 

_Redneck Fag: I just wanna see and talk to you again but in person. It's not the same over twitter._

 

_Pretty Boy: I know  
Pretty Boy: do you have an iPhone or something?_

 

_Redneck Fag: Yeah_

 

_Pretty Boy: what's your number?_

 

     Keith hesitated for a total of five seconds. His thumbs hovered over the touch screen before he typed in his phone number. He wasn't an idiot, and he could tell what Lance was intending to do. It made his heart hammer in his chest as the he waited for Lance to call. The message was read, and a second later his phone was ringing. His eyes widened and he shot up in his bed when he realized Lance was trying to FaceTime him. He cursed and dropped his phone between his legs. The call almost rang out when he panicked and accepted it. He froze when he saw Lance's face light up his screen, his eyes wide and done up with bronze shadow. The tan boy blinked and furrowed his brows.

"Keith?" His voice filled the room and Keith could feel his heart fighting with his ribcage.

"Uh…h-hey," he stuttered. Lance smiled a little.

"Where are you?" He asked. Keith showed his hand and Lance giggled. It had been two months since Keith had heard that beautiful sound. "Can I see your face?"

"Um…I wasn' expectin' yew tuh FaceTime me," Keith announced. Lance looked as if he was entering a room and sitting down.

"Oh, sorry dude. I didn't mean to spring this on you," he replied. Keith readjusted his sitting and picked his phone up. He peeked the top of his head into the screen until his eyes were visible. The way Lance's face lit up made Keith blush. "There you are!" Keith looked down at his lap and then back to the screen.

"Uh, yeah."

"I forgot how shy you are. You're so much more out there in your videos," Lance said. He was resting his face on his knee and Keith felt his blush fill up his face.

"I-I'm not shy," he lied. Lance laughed and Keith frowned.

"Keith, you can't even show me your full face," he pointed out. Keith furrowed his brows and swallowed hard. He lowered his phone to show his face and then put it back to its previous position.

"There."

"God, you're lucky that was adorable," Lance sighed. Keith felt another wrestling match in his chest.

"Ar' we doin' that again?"

"What again?"

"I dunno…the whole 'yer cute' thing," Keith murmured. Lance blinked and then blushed too.

"Oh uh…I mean…only if you want. If it makes you uncomfortable…" Lance trailed off and got redder with each word. It appeared he hadn't expected Keith to hear that.

"We haven' really talked 'bout that since the con'frence," Keith pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true…do you want to? Talk about it, that is?"

"Uh…" Keith bit his lip. "I mean…which part?"

"Well…we don't need to bring up whatever I did while I was drunk…"

"Yeah."

"I guess…I-I dunno how you feel really," Lance spoke as he coyly shifted his head against his knee.

"I guess I kinda feel the same," Keith told him. Lance looked at him through the screen and then smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yer…yer interesting an…a-and yer really talented and…"

"And…?" Keith cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I-I mean…I'm not tellin' yew anythang yuh don' already know so…yer…like…beautiful…" he said the last part quieter.

"Like beautiful?" Lance questioned. Keith was certain Lance could see how red he was despite his cheeks being hidden.

"Yew know…"

"Could you clarify?" Lance blinked and Keith looked at the screen just in time to see his eyelashes flutter in such an irresistible way.

"I mean like when we first met I didn' expect yew to be as gorgeous as yuh are on camera," Keith mumbled. Lance was blushing deeper and smiled.

"You think I look gorgeous?" He asked. Keith furrowed his brows again and dropped his phone so all Lance could see was his ceiling. "Keith! No! Come back! Please!" Lance laughed and begged. Keith popped the top of his head back into the screen and glared at Lance through his phone.

"I take it back. Yer gross," Keith said stubbornly.

"What?" He squawked.

"Yew heard me."

"You tell me I'm gorgeous and then you tell me I'm gross! Stop playing with my emotions this way!" Lance whined. Keith tried to keep his glare, but the way Lance looked into the camera made him lighten it a little.

"Well…n-next time think twice before yuh do that…"

"So you'd do it again?" Lance asked in such a way that made Keith's heart go crazy again.

"D-do what again?"

"You'd call me gorgeous again?" He clarified. Keith was silent for a moment before scratching the back of his neck.

"Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

"Yer pushing it," Keith told him. Lance giggled a little and then stared at the screen. Keith swallowed hard and then moved his head more into view. His red cheeks no longer hidden.

"I miss you," Lance told him. Keith picked up his phone and positioned it to show himself better.

"I…I miss yuh too," he mumbled. Lance smiled when he was given more to see.

"It's nice hearing your voice again. I've been having to imagine your accent because you type pretty well," Lance said. Keith chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes I add a 'yee-haw'."

"Fuck yew." Lance laughed.

"Harsh."

"I like hearin' yer voice too," Keith added. Lance smiled and drew both of his knees to his chest. He settled his phone somewhere and propped it up so Keith could still see him. "An'…an' I like yer laugh…a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…whenever yew type el-em-ay-oh er somethin' I always try an' imagine it, but it's not like actually hearin' it," Keith told him. Lance chuckled and hid part of his face in his knees.

"You're sweet," Lance said. Keith shrugged and looked down at his sheets.

"Eh."

"I didn't expect you to be so sweet," he confessed.

"I didn' expect yew to be so amazing," Keith replied turning redder by the second. Lance grinned at him and Keith managed to glance up at him. The tan boy then crossed his legs and picked up his phone.

"It's getting late here. What time is it there?" Lance asked.

"Uh…almost midnight."

"You should get some sleep. I know I'm almost passing out and it's only almost ten," he told Keith.

"I guess…"

"I'll talk to you another time though," Lance assured him. Keith nodded.

"That'd be nice," he mumbled. Lance nodded with him.

"Good night, Keith," he said.

"Guh'night, Lance," Keith responded. Lance smiled wide with pink cheeks.

"Night," he whispered before ending the call. Keith sighed as he looked at his screen. He eventually set it to the side and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

     It became A Thing for them. They weren't coordinated enough to figure out a consistant schedule, but several times a week they would end up video chatting. It started with FaceTiming, but it quickly moved to Skyping on their laptops. Sometimes Hunk would pop in when Lance was out or if he was over at Lance's apartment. Keith sometimes would just voice call him during his work breaks, but they would quickly switch to FaceTime after Lance went on and on about his makeup that day. It never failed to put a smile on Keith's face whenever Lance tilted his head side to side to show off the shimmer.

     Shiro was due for another visit back to Texas, and Keith was dreading the inevitable teasing he would bring with him. There was no doubt his brother would give him hell for how often he was texting and calling and talking to Lance. He could imagine the smug smile across his face already, and he was already grimacing. He never noticed how he voiced his anxieties to Lance about it until Lance pointed it out. At first he was embarrassed, but Lance assured him it was natural and totally fine. Still he wasn't used to being so careless and open about what he was saying. Sure he had no regard for the foul things he said in his videos, but when it came to what he was thinking and feeling he only ever talked to Shiro about that. Even then Shiro had to poke it out of him. He was always well guarded.

     As he predicted, within ten minutes of his older brother coming home, Shiro was trying to see who Keith was texting. Of course they both knew that Shiro knew who it was. Who else would Keith be texting if Shiro was right next to him? By now their calls had become a daily thing, and Keith was turning red at the thought of calling Lance with Shiro in the room. It was a Sunday too, so he didn't have work to call Lance during his break. He put it off all day while juggling texts from Lance and keeping a conversation with Shiro. Whenever Shiro visited it was for an entire week. The time between each visit varied, and Keith had lost track this time.

"How often do you talk to him?" Shiro asked. He sipped his sweet tea in their hometown restaurant. Keith glanced up from his screen. He glared at the keys as he typed his response to Lance and blushed.

"Shudep," he responded.

"What? I'm curious? You've barely set that thing down since I got here this morning," Shiro pointed out.

"I wus off it fer two hours at lunch," Keith reminded him.

"And what was Lance doing?"

"…nuthin'," Keith lied. Shiro lifted his brow. "He wus doin' his makeup er whatever."

"And since then?"

"…shudep."

"I'm just curious is all, Keith. I'm happy for yo-"

"Stop it," Keith set his phone down and glared at his older brother.

"Stop what?"

" _It_ ," Keith grumbled.

"Stop being happy that you're finally socializing?" Shiro questioned with a smug grin.

"Yew _know_  wut yew really mean," Keith accused. Shiro held his hand over his heart.

"What are yuh sayin' mister?" He feigned innocence as he summoned up his old accent. Keith banged his fist on the table.

"I'm say- _ing_ that _you_  are tryna get me to talk 'bout muh feelin's!" Keith accused. Shiro gasped in fake shock as the waitress returned with a smile.

"Evenin' boys," She greeted.

"Oh hey, Sheryl. Nice to see you again," Shiro greeted.

"Nice tuh see you too. How's Nevada treatin' yuh?" She asked.

"Pretty good actually! I'm now the manager at the gym I'm working at," Shiro told her.

"Oh thats nice! Especially with that bad arm there yuh got," she said gesturing to his prosthetic. Shiro looked down at his "bad" arm and smiled.

"It's actually improved. There's a robotics and health lab that contacted me about a prototype for a robotic arm, and…let's just say this ain't exactly my 'bad' arm anymore," Shiro said with a smile.

"Oh that's so cool!" Sheryl replied. She then turned to look at Keith texting on his phone and pouting.

"So. The usual for yew boys?" She asked. Shiro nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"Yes please, ma'am."

"Sure," Keith mumbled.

"I'll be right back then," She said writing on her notepad as she walked away. "Hey Johnny! Kogane usual!"

"Anyways…" Shiro looked to his brother.

"I ain't tellin' yew shiet," Keith mumbled as he sent his message.

"C'moooooon. I'm your _brother_  I want to give you _love advice_ ," he whined. Keith glared up at him with red cheeks.

"N-no one said _anythang_ 'bout love!" He snapped. Shiro chuckled and then groaned.

"Seriously, Keith. The most relationship advise I've ever given you is use lube and don't let ma and pa know," Shiro urged. Keith sighed and put his forehead to the table.

"…I miss him," he mumbled.

"Go see him then," Shiro told him. Keith jerked his head back up to scold him for teasing again, but his brother's stare was dead serious.

"Yew mean…"

"I mean buy a plane ticket, get on the plane, and physically  _go see him_ ," Shiro spelled out. Keith sat up and furrowed his brows.

"But…we-"

"You guys have already met, so it just seems ridiculous to keep up just texting and calling. If you miss him so much go see him," Shiro nudged.

"Wut if he doesn't wan' me to come over ther?" Keith asked. Shiro laughed a little bit passed it off by clearing his throat.

"Uh, I doubt he'd have a problem with seeing you again, but if he does then maybe he's not worth pursuing."

"That's ridiculous."

"Just as ridiculous as Lance not wanting to see you," Shiro replied and sipped his tea. Keith thought hard staring down at the table, and his brother sighed. "You're doing fine with money, right?" He asked. Keith looked back to him.

"Uh, yeah? I haven' had money problems since I started makin' cash from them stupid videos," Keith reminded him.

"Well then it wouldn't hurt you to buy a plane ticket to L.A.," he told him.

"I mean…I guess…" Keith trailed off.

"You should talk to Lance about it," Shiro suggested as their waitress returned.

"Okay! Here's the Kogane brother usual," She chirped and set down their plates. Shiro smiled and responded while Keith was busy typing in his phone again.

  
_Keith:_   _Hey, how do you feel about me coming over to L.A.?_


	5. (05:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward beginnings and happy middles.

Recording…

 

(04:01)  
(04:02)  
(04:03)

 

     It takes 66 days to create a habit. That may be surprising considering it only take 21 days to break one, but clearly it's easier to stop something than start something. The idea of getting comfortable and used to something transfers to people. Meeting someone can be awkward, and living with them can be even more so. If you can't be there for the whole 66 days then it might be a little harder. Still no matter how hard it is, sometimes it's worth creating the habit.

 

* * *

 

     Seeing Lance again was a breath of fresh air. His smile was like headlights in the middle of the night charging through the airport. Keith grinned as Lance ran into his arms again, and was hit not only with his light body but also his pleasant smell. The same smell that had never left Keith's mind the whole four months they had been apart. Lance was speaking, but Keith was too wrapped up in just experiencing his presence.

     It took less than point five seconds for Lance to reply to Keith's question a week and a half ago. The first thing he sent was a jumble of letters before message after message of all caps. Keith didn't realize that Lance had actually been hinting at Keith coming over to see him. In fact he was waiting for Keith to bring it up since Lance didn't want to make him uncomfortable by inviting him to a state he disliked. They made plans while Keith ate dinner with Shiro, and they managed to set a date by the time they got back to Keith's shack. Shiro was a little too proud of how good his suggestion was, but Keith was too busy planning to give a shit. Two days after Shiro left Texas Keith was on a plane set for the LAX airport, and then he was in Lance's car driving through the night.

"It's probably weird that you got on a plane at like eight and then you land and it's still eight," Lance said as he pulled up to the gate to his apartment building.

"Oh…" Keith glanced at his phone.

"I didn't notice," he replied. 

     They had been chatting through out the drive to Lance's apartment. After they hugged and got over the initial excitement of seeing each other again they got some drive through food and went straight home. Lance was just as talkative as Keith remembered four months ago. Whenever Lance went off on a tangent Keith would smile and just watch the streetlights pass over his made-up face. Luckily it was dark enough and late enough that Lance didn't notice how often Keith dozed off smiling at him.

"Time zones are weird, huh? I bet it'll fuck with you later when you wake up," Lance said as he drove through the buildings and pulled into his driveway. Keith shrugged.

"You got somewhere to be early tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"Nope," Lance replied and cut the engine.

"Then I should be fine," Keith assured him. Lance chuckled and they got out of his car. The tan boy sorted through his keys when they got to his door.

"I have a guest room for you, so you'll be able to sleep in an actual bed in your own temporary room," Lance told him. He gestured his thumb behind him.

"Hunk lives in the building next to this one, so you might see him sometime this week."

"Right," Keith nodded. Lance unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Well. Here it is. Home sweet home," Lance announced and flicked the lights on. 

     Keith looked around holding the bag of fast food. The room was familiar from Lance's videos and vlogs, but it looked smaller in person. Walking in the kitchen was to the left and then he had a couch on the right. Directly across from the front door was a sliding glass door that lead to a balcony. Keith could see some chairs and a table out there. He slipped off his shoes and ventured in after Lance. He was in the kitchen.

"The guest bedroom is right in between my room and the bathroom," Lance said pointing to the opposite side of the room. "And the kitchen is here. Obviously."

"Obviously," Keith agreed and set the bag of food on the counter. Lance smiled from the other side and opened the bag.

"So you don't have fast food in your little town?" He asked. Keith shook his head.

"Closest thing is this lil' burger joint in the next town over," Keith replied. "Ther's uh small family restaurant me an' Shiro go to every time he's down."

"Sounds quaint," Lance noted as he handed Keith his burger.

"We're a little more commercialized over here," he said holding up his own sandwich. Keith shrugged.

"Food is food," he replied. Lance picked up the bag.

"Let's eat on the couch. I hate standing and eating," Lance said walking around the counter. Keith followed him to his fancy modern couch and sat with him. It was evident he was hungry because he was silent as he devoured his food. Lance watched with amusement as Keith gobbled up his burger, and smiled when he got mustard on his lip. He set down his half eaten sandwich back in the bag and inched closer. Keith looked over just as Lance reached up, and then he gently wiped away the sauce with his thumb.

"You're so messy," he teased and licked the mustard off his thumb. Keith blushed.

"I-I didn' ask yew to clean it up," Keith said defensively. He looked down and licked the grease from his fingers. Lance handed him a napkin and Keith accepted.

"I'm not exactly complaining," Lance replied. Keith was silent. "I mean…it's a good excuse to touch you," he said and poked Keith's cheek. He got even redder and drew his shoulders up.

"A-as if yew need an excuse," Keith muttered. Lance chuckled a little out of nerves. He shifted against the couch and touched Keith again on his shoulder. Keith turned his head to look at the other boy.

"Well it has been quite a while since I've been able to touch you…" he leaned closer and looked down at Keith's mouth. "…so it's nice to do that again."

"Uh…" Keith felt his heart beat faster and his palms sweat. He pulled back a fraction of an inch, but Lance only followed. "Um…" Lance finally pulled back a little, but it didn't relieve the fluttery feeling in Keith's stomach.

"Is this okay…I totally read this wrong, didn't I?" Lance asked. Keith blinked.

"Huh?"

"Like…you don't mind if I kiss you, right? Should I ask before every time?" Lance continued. Keith blushed deep when Lance said the word "kiss".

"Y-yew can do whatever, I don' care," he lied. Lance frowned.

"So…you… _don't_ want me to kiss you?" He asked to clarify. Keith was internally screaming. Why was this so hard?

"No," Keith answered. Lance raised a brow.

"You _do_  want me to kiss you?"

"I mean…" he trailed off and looked shyly at his feet. "I-I could kiss yew…er…whatever yuh want," he mumbled. Lance's smile returned.

"So I can kiss you?" He asked. Keith paused and then nodded. Lance leaned in again. "Can I…touch you like this?" He ran his hand down Keith's arm. Keith shivered and nodded again.

"'T's fine," he answered. Lance shifted his position so he could get even closer.

"Keith." 

     The sound of his name prompted him to look at the tan boy again. Lance was incredibly close and Keith almost couldn't breath. He felt warm fingers run down his arm as Lance leaned closer and closer. Skin brushed against skin and it was eventually Keith who took the leap of faith and closed the distance between their mouths. It wasn't exactly short nor long. Instead it was the perfect length, and all that Keith's heart could take. It was already beating like crazy, and when he broke off he felt like he needed to see a doctor. Lance smiled at him and Keith rubbed his eyes.

"Let's get your bags from the back of my car. I think we're filled up enough to get those things in here," Lance said as he stood up. Keith followed him with his eyes before eventually following him with his feet. This was going to be one hell of a week.

 

* * *

 

     The first day was a little awkward but not as awkward as the first night. Keith had some troubles getting used to the idea that he was actually in California…with Lance…alone…together…where they could touch each other and talk and…anything they wanted. Needless to say it was hard to sleep the first night. Especially when he thought back to the kiss they shared.

     Keith was frustrated with himself. He had been waiting so long just to see Lance, and now that he was there he was freezing up like a coward. Just thinking about the long painful process they went through just to fucking kiss for less than three seconds was embarrassing. Of course he wanted Lance to kiss him. Why was that so hard to say? Why was it so hard to lean forward and do it himself? That morning when he woke up he found Lance in the kitchen and immediately greeted him with another short, and rather eager, kiss. It was a good thing he did because he was instantly rewarded with a wide grin that made his stomach flip.

     The next couple days was filled with short but sweet kisses. Each time Keith felt Lance's lips against his it got more and more natural until he was automatically kissing him in the morning and kissing him goodnight. When Lance wasn't showing Keith around town or taking him out to eat they were just hanging out in his apartment. Hunk hadn't come to visit yet, but Keith was kind of okay with that. He didn't have a problem with him, but all he wanted to focus on was Lance.

     On the third day they managed to fall into some routine. Wake up, eat breakfast together, go wherever Lance dragged Keith, eat lunch, come home, eat dinner, and then just talk and hangout until they couldn't stay awake. That night Lance decided to test out one of his beauty masks and Keith was incredibly intrigued by the white paste on his face. Lance was taking up most of his couch laying down in his silky blue bathroom freshly showered. Keith was sat at the end with Lance's feet in his lap. He ran his fingers over smooth tan legs and Lance couldn't stop smiling as he watched pale digits touch his skin. Keith was amazed by the lack of hair, but Lance was quick to tell him he just shaved. He then took out his phone. Keith kept his focus on touching Lance when he was suddenly surprised by a light from Lance's phone being shone on him.

"Ar' yew filmin' me?" He asked squinting at the light. Lance giggled.

"Maybe," he replied as the light turned off. Keith glared at him and the flash was back. "Say 'howdy', country boy."

"Yer a piece of shit," Keith said despite his smile. The light turned off again.

"That's not how you pronounce 'howdy'," Lance snarked.

     Keith shook his head and grabbed at Lance's phone. He pulled it out of Keith's grasp and then they proceeded to wrestle for it. Laughter filled the air as Keith crawled his way between Lance's legs and managed to pry the device from his hands. Keith then tossed it on the couch space above Lance's head and pinned his wrists down. Lance's laughter died down a little and he looked up at Keith with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

     His grin was cracking his mask, but he didn't seem to care. Keith didn't either, and it was the ache in his cheeks that told him was was smiling just as big. They were both breathing a little heavy and Lance couldn't help but laugh a little when Keith pinned down his wrists. Keith then bit his lip and really took in the beauty of the boy under him. His chest was flushed, and his eyes were filled with pure unadulterated happiness. It filled Keith's heart, and he couldn't figure out why the thick layer of paste over his face didn't put him off. He let go of one of Lance's wrists to touch some of the mask.

"It's probably funny lookin', isn't it?" Lance spoke quietly. His voice a gentle touch to Keith's ears.

"You still look beautiful," Keith murmured without thinking. He turned bright red after he did, and he only hoped that Lance did too. Judging by his neck he did.

     It didn't take a genius to figure out what should happen next. Keith nervously licked his lips and looked down at Lance's lips. They were glossy from his chapstick, but they were still enticing as ever. He slowly lowered himself closer and closer until he was tilting his head. Their lips brushed, touched, but were separated when Lance's phone went off. Keith instantly jerked back, his pulse running wild, and his eyes wide. Lance frowned and grabbed his noisy device to shut it off.

"I gotta wash this off…" he announced. Keith nodded and crawled back off of him. It was awkward, to say the least, when Lance got up and walked to his bathroom. Keith watched him when he passed in front of him, but once Lance was out of view he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes.

     The sound of running water came from the bathroom. It sounded like Lance had left the door open. Keith took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. Why was this so difficult? It was obvious they both wanted to kiss and be close, so why were his hands shaking? Why was he struggling to breathe correctly? What was stopping him? 

     Keith stood up, hands still trembling, and made his way to Lance's bathroom. At first he marched with determination, but then he slowed down when he saw Lance pat his face dry. He was so gentle and clean and fresh. He seemed to be everything Keith wasn't, and for some reason that's what Keith liked about him. Seeing his face again free from any makeup or cream made Keith freeze in the doorway. Lance then spotted him through the mirror and smiled.

"What do you think?" He asked. Keith couldn't respond as Lance inspected his face further. "I mean…it's pretty hydrating. I dunno if it's worth fifty bucks though," he said. Keith stepped closer, and Lance eventually turned around to face him. He was definitely blushing too. That made Keith feel a little better.

"Is there something wrong?" Lance asked. He backed up against his sink and gripped the counter behind him. Keith merely stepped closer. "Keith…"

     His words died in the air. Keith was close, and it took Lance's breath away. He glanced down at Keith's lips and felt himself heat up. Keith took a breath and then finally leaned in to kiss Lance. There was a feeling of relief that filled the air. Lance's body instantly relaxed at the pressure against his mouth, and when it ended he gladly accepted another. Their lips gently shifted and fit together as they kissed again and again. Keith's hands eventually found their way over the blue silk on Lance's hips, and Lance touched up Keith's arms. It was pure and sweet and innocent and totally new.

     When Keith pulled back Lance tried to follow his mouth. The tan boy was beautiful with or without makeup, Keith knew that. What Keith didn't know was just how many butterflies would invade his stomach when he saw that gorgeous face look at him with lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. It made him immediately grant him another kiss, and Lance took full advantage of his kindness. His arms wrapped around Keith's neck, and he held him a little closer. Keith found his hands on the small of Lance's back. 

     He let his mind run away as his lips did all the work for him. With each kiss he could feel Lance understanding more and more. Keith liked him. Keith _really_ liked him. Keith wanted him unlike he's ever wanted anyone. When they broke off again Keith nosed Lance's neck and sweetly kissed his pulse.

"Christ, you're killing me," Lance sighed. Keith pulled back and held up his hands.

"Too much?" He asked. Lance frowned and shook his head. He grabbed Keith's hands and wrapped them around his waist.

"Nooooooo," he whined and embraced Keith again. "I just…Ugh."

"Ugh?" Keith questioned and let Lance basically hang off him.

"I mean…I dunno, Keith. You do all this cute stuff, and you're all shy and stuff but…" he sighed.

"You're killing me with avoiding the b-word." Keith frowned.

"Why would yuh want me tuh call you a bitch? Ain't that some kinda kink?"

"Oh my god I hate you so much," Lance wheezed and buried his face in Keith's neck. He took a deep breath and pulled back. "I'm talking about being boyfriends," he clarified. Keith's entire face heated up.

"Oh…that b-word," Keith mumbled.

"Yeah. I mean…I've kinda been waiting for you to bring it up, but…" Lance sighed. "I guess it hasn't been on your mind or something…"

"I mean…I've never had one, so…" Keith confessed. Lance blinked at him.

"Never had one what?"

"Uh…uh boyfriend," he answered. Lance was silent for a moment.

"You mean…you've never dated a boy?" He asked. Keith glared defensively at Lance and then at his toilet.

"I-It's not like I haven't _done_ anything. Ther wus only one other gay kid in my town an' he moved after high school. We hooked up like twice," Keith explained.

"But you never dated?"

"We didn' like each other. He was a literal pain in the ass," Keith said avoiding the question. Lance smiled and kissed Keith's cheek.

"I'd like to be your first boyfriend," he murmured. Keith tensed up at the word and swallowed hard. Lance kissed his cheek again before the corner of his mouth, and then on the lips when Keith finally turned his head to face Lance.

"I think…that would be…that would be gud," Keith mumbled. Lance grinned and then kissed Keith again.

"Good, because at this point I'm not giving you much of a choice," he teased. Keith smiled a little and leaned in again. 

     They spent the rest of the night sharing chaste kisses on the couch. Now that they've gotten used to kissing it was exciting to try making out. At least making out when they were both sober. Keith was definitely more conservative with his tongue this time, and Lance wasn't begging to have sex. Instead they merely enjoyed the sensation of kissing someone they liked. 

     Eventually they had to stop. Midnight was quickly approaching, but they didn't want to move from their spots on the couch. Keith with one hand leaning him forward, and his other cupping the back of Lance's neck. The other boy had his hands all over Keith's arms and shoulders. He touched Keith's face and his neck and it only made the experience more enjoyable. The affection he expressed through a simple touch was greater than any kiss, but the kissing was definitely a plus. When they did stop Keith was running his fingers through Lance's hair.

"God…I don't wanna go to bed," Lance sighed and leaned his forehead against Keith's.

"Me too," Keith agreed.

"It feels so nice…" Lance whispered as one of his hands dragged down Keith's chest. Keith chuckled.

"It does…"

"Can we just keep kissing forever? You're too good," he sighed. Keith shook his head and moved his hand down from Lance's hair to his waist.

"It's all you," he hummed and leaned in again. Lance accepted his lips and giggled a little.

"'T's you," he sighed and kissed him back. Keith pulled Lance closer by his waist, and there was his sweet laughter again. Then he was carefully adjusting their position until he was laying between Lance's legs.

"This good?" He asked. Lance nodded and held Keith close.

"Perfect," he hummed. Keith sweetly kissed Lance's neck with his hands caressing his waist. "'M fallin' asleep."

"Sleep," Keith told him. Lance ran his fingers through Keith's hair.

"Mmm…don't want to," he replied.

"I'll fall asleep with you," Keith promised.

"I just wanna…spend everyday with you," Lance fumbled over his words.

"Yeah?" Keith spoke and continued to calmly kiss Lance.

"Tomorrow's our fourth day…and then after that there's only two more. Then one…then…bye," Lance rambled. Keith slowed his lips. "I don't wanna say bye."

"Then…then we'll just say 'see yuh later'," Keith assured him.

"Will we?" Lance yawned.

"Of course."

"Next time stay for two weeks," Lance mumbled. Keith chuckled. "No, two months," Lance added. Keith shook his head. "No…stay…forever…" he hummed. Keith bit his lip. He then moved his head to kiss Lance on the lips.

"I'll always be with yew," Keith whispered against his mouth. Lance frowned before kissing Keith again.

"Mmm…I…mmmm…" Lance mumbled between kisses. His lips slowed until he was almost none responsive. Keith pulled back and Lance's eyes remained closed. He smiled a little and pushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"Guh'night, Lance," he said.

"Night…" Lance sighed. Keith then rested his head in the crook of his neck and nuzzled against him.

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and subscribe please <3


	6. (06:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just came to say goodbye, my love.

Recording…

 

(05:01)  
(05:02)  
(05:03)

 

 

     There's never enough time. You could be given all the time in the world and it still wouldn't be enough. The problem is that time is experienced differently by everyone. It's fleeting to some while dragging to others in the same situation. What's worse is when it's limited as well as fleeting. It's like watching each grain of sand slid down twice as fast through the hourglass. Sometimes we have to make the most of what time we have.

 

* * *

 

     When Keith woke up he was met with the sensation of thin fingers running through his hair. It took him a few seconds to remember last night, and then a total of five minutes to convince himself to actually move. He was nestled nicely against Lance's chest, and he smelled incredible. His skin was smooth, and the silk of his bathrobe was comforting against Keith's arms. Plus those amazing fingers in his hair were more soothing than any lullaby he had ever heard. He could feel lance's chest rise and fall with his even breaths, and shift his legs a little wider to accommodate for Keith's sleep-heavy body. His brain and his bladder were telling him to wake up, but the rest of him was comfortable and warm holding Lance.

     Unfortunately, his bladder ended up winning the argument of waking up. He lazily pushed himself up and blinked down at the boy under him. Lance smiled up at him and chuckled. He then ruffled Keith's hair a little more.

"You've got bed head," he informed him. Keith ran his own fingers through it.

"Mmmm…"

"Although you didn't even sleep on a bed."

"Couch-head," Keith mumbled.

"More like Lance-head," he teased and sat up. He greeted Keith with a kiss on the cheek, and when Keith tried to kiss him on the lips he covered his mouth.

"Morning breath," he told him. Keith chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I needa pee," he mumbled and then stood up.

"How romantic," Lance said as Keith walked to the bathroom.

"Yup."

     That morning it was hard to keep their mouths to themselves. Lance fed his cat and then started to make breakfast for them. Keith decided to take a shower while he was in the bathroom. When he got out he got dressed in the guest bedroom, and then he joined Lance in the kitchen. He was met with a parfait and a kiss, but he quickly took advantage of the latter. Lance had to giggle and squirm away to eat his own breakfast. After that he had to get dressed, and Keith hung out with him as he did his makeup. 

     There was something intriguing about watching Lance actually do his makeup in person. Watching him do it in his videos was quick and too fast for him to understand, but when he watched it in person it was easier to follow. Keith found himself asking the same questions he asked himself when he watched Lance's videos. This time he was met with actual answers. Lance didn't wear makeup everyday that Keith was there, but by now Keith felt like he knew more than he ever thought he would. Once Lance was done they went out.

"I'm guessing you're used to the weather, huh?" Lance asked as he noticed Keith wearing jeans for the fourth day in a row.

"'T's uh lil' different. I'm not sure i like this dry heat. The town I live in's a lil' muggy," Keith replied.

"Sounds gross," Lance hummed as they walked down to the grocery store near his apartment.

"Yeah. So what're we gettin' at the store?" Keith asked. They had spent the first four days getting used to kissing, and yet he still didn't know how to hold Lance's hand. Luckily, the tan boy was smooth enough to casually slip his fingers between Keith's as they walked.

"Some avocados, spinach, and chips for tonight. We're having taco salad," Lance told him. Keith was bright red the moment he felt skinny fingers interlace with his. He glanced down at their hands and cleared his throat.

"O-oh…okay," he stammered. Lance couldn't help but grin at how easily flustered Keith was.

"I'm gonna be making some guacamole, so I need more avocados," he continued.

"Whut do those things look like again?" Keith asked.

"They've got a thick black skin, but their really soft and green on the inside, and they're kinda pear shaped," Lance described. Keith frowned.

"Weren't ther like three on your counter?"

"Not enough," Lance answered simply.

"I swear, California is filled with those things. Didn't the restaurant yew took me to yesterday have them?" Lance nodded. "I didn' ask fer any, and they just piled it on."

"It's good."

"Eh," Keith replied.

"Do you not like them or something?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

"Food is food," he answered. Lance rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

     As they walked through the store Keith found himself thinking out loud about all the things about California. The water, the air, the people. It was the kinda stuff he told himself that no one particularly cared to hear about, but there was something about Lance that made him not care. As long as he looked at Keith with that same interest, and laughed whenever Keith said something blunt or a little funny, he'd continue. Before he knew it they were back in Lance's apartment, and he was watching Lance put away the groceries. His cat weaved between his legs and he giggled before taking out her treats.

"Is there anything in particular that you wanna do today? We could go into town again, or we could hang out with Hunk. He might be spending some time with Pidge, but we could always stop by and check," Lance suggested as he put the treats back in his cupboard. Keith was too entranced with watching Lance to really consider anything. The way he moved in his kitchen was so _domestic_  it made Keith's chest feel light and his heart flutter.

"Hmm…" his eyes followed the lines and curves of Lance's body. 

     Keith had learned that he usually reached for a long cardigan that draped over his body like a curtain. That or some kind of blouse or thick shirt that bagged over his thin frame. His legs most likely covered by skinny jeans or capris. Today he had white capris with a blue tank top. His curtain of choice was a swirl of beige, blue, and brown stripes. He shut the fridge and turned to face Keith again.

"So?"

"Huh?"

"What do you wanna do?" He asked and leaned his elbows on the counter. Keith shrugged. In all honesty he wanted to just stay put and hang out like last night. "Well I've shown you around town nearly everyday, so unless you've got something better to do the next thing on my list is dragging you to the mall with me," Lance threatened.

"We could just stay here," Keith murmured. Lance furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he blushed. "Just hangout? You've kinda tired me out the past few days."

"Oh…" Lance thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, yeah. I get what you mean. We could totally binge something on Netflix."

"Yeah…or just…" Keith trailed off and muttered the rest of his sentence.

"What was that?" Lance asked as he stepped around the counter.

"We could…just sit an'…y'know…" Keith paused, his face burning. "Enjoy each other's comp'ny," he finally spat out. Lance smiled.

"I'd like that," he said. Keith looked up at him with those wide shy eyes and Lance couldn't resist not leaning in and kissing him shortly.

"C'mon. I wanna watch The Santa Clarita Diet," he urged.

     Lance brought out his laptop, and they proceeded to watch Netflix on his couch. Keith felt awkward still. He stiffened when Lance leaned against his shoulder, and when he finally managed to relax Lance was snuggling closer. Soon he had to tug Keith's arm around his shoulders for him to get the idea, and giggled when Keith blushed again. Lance's cat, Blue, joined them briefly on the couch before wandering off to a patch of light through the glass door. The show they watched wasn't exactly romantic, nor was it rather pleasant. Still Keith wasn't really paying attention to the plot. Instead he was focused on the way Lance reacted and how warm his body was next to him. He found himself watching Lance more than the screen, and when he looked back his heart did that thing again where it freaked the fuck out for no reason. It happened enough times for Lance to tease him and tell him to focus on the show.

     In Keith's opinion he could care less about the show. He wasn't too concerned about television shows, and he was actually waiting for it to be over. After each episode he was expecting Lance to shut off the computer, but to his dismay he always clicked "next episode". When the show finally did end it was well past lunch, but not quite dinner time. Lance cut up some fruit for a snack, and Keith was still getting used to his more health conscious diet.

"You're telling me that you don't snack?" Lance asked after Keith pointed out how strange it was to him. Keith shrugged and ate an apple slice.

"I usually wake up, eat breakfast, go to work, eat lunch at work, an' then come home an eat dinner. I don' have much time tuh snack," he replied. Lance hummed and popped some grapefruit in his mouth.

"I wouldn't be able to survive like that. I'm a big snacker," he said. Keith nodded.

"I noticed," he murmured. Lance smiled as he chewed and then he set his cup of fruit down on his ottoman. He moved himself a little closer and bit his lip.

"I'd also like to snack on something else," he said as his knees brushed against Keith's. The dark-haired boy looked at where their skin touched and then back to Lance. He was leaning in, and Keith automatically listed his head to fit with Lance's. 

     Their lips met, and Keith enjoyed the borderline eager press against his mouth. Any indication that Lance was just as nervous or as excited and wanting as Keith was filled him with a sense of relief. He let Lance kiss him again before he reached up to cup the back of his neck. The tan boy inched even closer and giggled nervously when their noses bumped against each other. Keith was the one to then reconnect their lips again and play with the hairs on his nape. The kiss was slightly sticky, but Keith remembered Lance applying a peach lip gloss that morning. It was the same color that he wore when they first met.

"Mmm…" Lance hummed when they broke for breath. Keith bit his lip as he looked at the pure bliss on Lance's face. His eyes were glittery and shimmery, and his face was beyond flawless. It was too tempting not to kiss again. Then there were arms around his neck and some more nervous laughter. "Sorry," Lance murmured when his giggle broke them apart.

"'T's okay," Keith replied.

"I just…it feels so nice," Lance sighed. Keith nodded, his forehead shifting against Lance's.

"And…" he let Keith kiss him again. "You're surprisingly compliant…" another kiss.

"Dunno wut that means," Keith murmured and kissed Lance again.

"Willing to kiss me," Lance supplied. Keith blushed.

"Is it too much?" He asked. Lance shook his head.

"No…no…it's perfect," Lance whispered against his lips. 

     He couldn't bring himself to say it yet, but Keith was willing to do anything for Lance. He kissed Lance again and again as tan fingers delved into dark hair. Lance seemed offended by the space between their bodies and opened up his legs to diminish some of it. Then he was pushing for more and more of Keith's lips. He was definitely more antsy than last night, and when Keith gripped his wriggling hips to still him he only got more restless. Soon there was a tongue pressing against Keith's lower lip and he had to pull back with heavy breathing. Lance seemed to be breathing even harder.

"Sorry…I…" Lance took a deep breath. "That was a bit much," he decided. Keith didn't say anything. He merely took his hands off of Lance and nodded.

     For the rest of their afternoon they watched old Disney movies and cuddled. Once it got closer to five or six Lance decided to get started on dinner. It was rather easy to prepare except for the guacamole. He had a mortar and pestle to make it, and he used a special recipe he got from his mom who got it from his grandmother. Unlike Keith, Lance's parents were still alive, so he told Keith about them as he prepared dinner. Keith was too busy appreciating the fact that Lance was cooking for him again to follow the conversation closely. It was still interesting to hear about his family though.

     They ate outside on the balcony. The sun was barely starting to set and it was an incredibly romantic setting. At least to Lance it was. Keith on the other hand wasn't a fan of the orangish hue from the setting sun, nor the chills he was starting to get as the day came to an end. Although he did like the guacamole. It was obvious when he dipped chip after chip into the mortar and then added some to his salad after he complained about the chips. Lance chuckled at his obvious distaste for anything Californian and enjoyed watching him eat.

"I didn't think you'd dislike California so much," Lance commented as Keith took a big bite of his taco salad. He chewed and shrugged.

"I mean…" he swallowed and smacked his lips together. "It's not that bad."

"Really?" Lance questioned. Keith shrugged and took another bite.

"Because you've been complaining about everything since you got here," he reminded him. Keith shrugged again.

"'T's not all bad," he said. Lance shook his head and smiled.

"You'd hate living here," was all he said before looking back to his own salad and eating. Keith took a moment to respond.

"I dunno…I think I'd like it here…" he murmured.

"Why?"

"I mean…'t's okay…the weather ain't _that_ bad-"

"You were just complaining about it," Lance pointed out. Keith blushed.

"I wasn't finished," he grumbled. Lance giggled.

"Okay okay. What else?"

"Okay weather…"

"You said that."

"And…I mean…" Keith looked down at his plate and shrugged again. "You're here, so it's not all bad," he finally admitted. 

     Lance was quiet as Keith took another bite. He was incredibly red and he could feel Lance's eyes on him. Then Lance set his plate down and stood up. Keith kept his eyes down as Lance walked over to him, and only looked up when his plate was taken from him and set down on the table next to Lance's plate. Once again his arms were filled with a thin lanky body when Lance crawled into his lap. He automatically held his waist and accepted his lips when he leaned down. 

     The kiss was soft and warm, and Keith felt as if he would never truly be satisfied with never experiencing that sensation. He slowly kissed Lance back and let his head lazily lull from side to side as the kiss progressed. His tongue found its way back into Lance's mouth for the first time in months. It drew a soft sound from those perfectly painted lips and Keith felt himself melt into a pathetic puddle.

"God, Lance," he sighed when the tan beauty started kissing down his neck.

"Mm…not…fair," Lance breathed as he kissed more of Keith's pale skin.

"Hmm?"

"It's like you have a step by step guide to my heart," Lance murmured. He slowly swirled his hips and Keith yelped in surprise. Strong pale hands held Lance still and Keith pushed him back a little. They looked at each other with wide eyes and red cheeks. "S-sorry-"

"No…no, Lance…" Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine. If it's too soon, I understand," Lance said. Keith bit his lip.

"I don'…really know if it's too soon?" Keith spoke in a questioning tone. Lance frowned. "I mean…I _really_ like you, Lance," he confessed quietly. Lance smiled a little.

"I really like you too," he replied.

"I just…I don' wanna mess this up, y'know? An' yuh know I've…never had a boyfriend before…" he trailed off into an awkward cough to clear his throat. Lance couldn't help but giggle a little. "Anyways…I dunno."

"Well…do you want to?" Lance asked coyly. Keith felt himself sweat as he maintained eye contacted with Lance.

"Sweet mother Mary, Lance, what the hell?" He muttered nervously. Lance laughed.

"What?"

"Yuh can't jus' be askin' me that so casual! 'T's makin' me nervous," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. How do you want me to ask?" He sassed. Keith glared up at him with a burning red face and then looked away.

"Whatever…"

"So? Do you want to?" Lance repeated. Keith bit his lip.

"…I wouldn' mind…y'know…that," he mumbled. Lance raised a brow.

"Okay?"

"But…I dunno. We only met like four months ago, an'…I see you more than jus' _that_  so…it doesn't feel like it's the right time," Keith explained. Lance nodded.

"That's okay," he assured him.

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"Okay," Keith sighed with relief. Lance then leaned in again and gave him another kiss.

"Although you may have to stop me if I get ahead of myself, because I wanna do it too," he whispered. Keith sighed and held Lance more conservatively over his ribs.

"Yew better be messin' with me," he muttered. Lance chuckled and then hugged Keith.

"You're sweet, Keith. Much sweeter than you give yourself credit for," he said. Keith blushed and hugged Lance back. He only had two more days to hold him.

 

* * *

 

"That was not six days," Lance grumbled. Keith looked over at him in the passenger seat of Lance's car. He couldn't help but smile at the pout on his lips despite the heaviness in his chest.

"Next time I'll try an' get a whole week," Keith assured him.

"More than a week," Lance replied. He groaned at the car in front of him and struggled to get through the parking lot.

"We'll see. I do still have a job, y'know," Keith reminded him.

"Yeah, well I'm obviously more important," Lance murmured and finally found a parking space. 

     He insisted on staying with Keith until he got to the TSA security. That being said they road the tram together, and Lance had difficulties letting go of Keith. It would've been extremely endearing if Keith hadn't known exactly how he felt. He was like a puppy begging him not to go, and when their fingers laced together on the tram he gave in and rested his head on Lance's. He glanced around before discreetly kissing Lance's temple.

     When they finally got to the actual airport Lance refused to let go of Keith's hand. Not that Keith was complaining. He was actually grateful that Lance was the one refusing to let go so he didn't have to. They walked through the airport with Keith lugging around his carry on and Lance trying to get him to walk slower and slower. It was inevitable, but they eventually got to the start of the line to the TSA security. Lance looked at the long line of people and then back to Keith.

"Well…I guess…" Keith trailed off as he looked at Lance. He had those wide puppy dog eyes that made Keith's heart nearly cave in on itself. "Lance-"

"I know, I know…you gotta go back," he mumbled and looked down at their hands. Keith took his other hand as well and rubbed his thumbs affectionately against his tan skin.

"I wish I could stay," Keith whispered as he traced the creases peeking out from Lance's palms.

"Promise me you'll call me the second you can," Lance urged. Keith chuckled and nodded.

"I promise," he replied. They made eye contact again and Lance couldn't help but fling his arms around Keith's neck.

"I already miss you," he sighed.

"Yer not makin' this any easier, Lance," Keith murmured against his neck as he hugged his thin waist.

"Sorry," Lance murmured and nuzzled against him.

"God, I don' wanna leave," Keith confessed. "I dunno when I'll see yew again." Lance pulled back and forced a smile.

"Just…stay in Texas until you can't stand to be away from me anymore," Lance said simply as he fixed Keith's shirt. The pale boy shook his head.

"If I did that I wouldn't even make it on the plane," Keith murmured. Lance bit his lip and furrowed his brows.

"Now you're the one making this difficult," he grumbled with a steady blush spreading across his face. Keith couldn't help but smile. "We lasted four months before…let's see if we can do it again," Lance said. Keith nodded.

"Okay…four months."

"Four months…"

"That's like…sixteen weeks," Keith murmured. "Sixteen weeks…uh-hundred an' twelve days…"

"Stop that," Lance snapped. "It's not that long," he was lying and they both knew it. Keith sighed and checked the time on his wrist watch.

"I gotta go," he said. Lance nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll call you. I promise," he murmured. 

     Lance leaned in and kissed him. It was soft, warm, relaxing, and everything that Keith wanted to hold forever. He pulled away too fast, in Keith's opinion, but their lips were quickly reunited by Keith. He kissed Lance _hard_. He grabbed his chin and held his body impossibly close. Their lips pressed together in such an eager way that Keith nearly forgot how to breathe. When he pulled back Lance hugged him tightly and buried his face into Keith's shoulder. He groaned.

"Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck you _fuck you_. Jesus Christ," Lance muffled against Keith's shirt.

"Can we just stay a little longer?" Keith murmured.

"Ugh! You have to go," Lance whined and held him impossibly tight. Keith smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…I do," he confirmed. Lance sighed and pulled back he then grabbed Keith's shoulders and turned him to face the line. Then he shoved Keith towards it.

"Don't forget to call!" Lance shouted and then forced himself to walk away. Keith watched him walk off with his arms crossed and sighed.

"See ya later…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, and Subscribe for More.


	7. (07:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When missing someone gets too much…

(07:00)

 

Recording…

 

(06:01)

(06:02)

(06:03)

 

 

     It's easy to be impulsive if you want something bad enough. The idea of impulsivity is doing without thinking. Except perhaps it's thinking too much and then doing. Sometimes being impulsive is a bad thing. It could get you fired, or it could be something stupid that you'll regret. Sometimes it's good. Just like everything else in life there are good and bad things about it. Whats worse is when you mix impulsivity with missing someone.

 

* * *

 

     When Keith first returned to his small town four months ago it was possibly one of the worst feelings in the world. He had felt so aloof and unsure of what the future held for him. His mind was filled with what was and what could be and an overwhelming sensation of missing someone. The second time he returned to his small town was soul crushing.

     Keith hasn't missed someone in a long time. Shiro visited enough to satiate the brotherly love he needed, and when his parents passed he wasn't too attached. As awful as it sounded, Keith didn't really like his parents. His dad got drunk when he wasn't working and his mom taught him holy scriptures every moment they were together. Needless to say when he came out they didn't speak anymore. They've been dead for over four years now. His only regret was telling them. He would've been better off keeping it a secret.

     Still, that regret was nothing compared to the pain radiating in his chest as he stared up at his ceiling. His heart ached as he replayed his last few moments with Lance over and over again. He lifted up his hand to look at the back of it, and only now realized just how nice it felt to hold Lance's. The scent of his perfume was permanent in Keith's mind now, and he could remember it at will. He closed his eyes as he remembered the mist of vanilla and peaches and cream that swirled around his head. Lance's bright blue eyes and beautiful dark skin…imagining it again only made him sigh with disappointment. 

     Thankfully he was distracted by his phone buzzing. He picked up the device and smiled at the message he received from Lance. They had been on the phone since Keith had signal, and it had been at least half an hour since they hung up.

 

Lance: I miss you <3

 

Keith sighed heavily again and unlocked his phone to respond.

 

Keith: I miss you too

 

Lance: this is harder than I thought it would be

 

Keith: yeah that's what I was thinking

 

Lance: how the hell are we gonna make it to four months again????? How did we do that in the first place?????

 

     Keith chuckled.

 

Keith: lots of phone calls. I can't go a day without hearing you laugh

 

Lance: you're not making this easier omg

Lance: that's too cute wtf

 

Keith: sorry

 

Lance: no don't be sorry say something else like that pls

 

     Keith turned red at Lance's request. Oh boy…

 

Keith: we'll have to FaceTime a lot too because I like looking at you and I like watching you talk

 

Lance: I take it back you're not allowed

 

Keith: not allowed what?

 

Lance: You're not allowed to do this to my heart

 

Keith: you're such a sap

 

Lance: says the one who said he likes watching me talk

 

Keith: god

Keith: I wish I could watch you saying that

 

Lance: noooooo my mascara is smudged

 

Keith: why?

 

Lance: I may or may not have cried a little when you left

 

     That struck a chord in Keith's heart. Thinking about Lance crying because he was gone made Keith's chest hurt. He frowned and felt a sting in his own eyes. Great. Just what he needed.

 

Lance: it's no big deal though I cry about like anything

 

Keith: I'm sorry

 

Lance: omg

Lance: why are you sorry????

 

Keith: because I don't want you to cry

 

Lance: aw

Lance: don't worry I'm a pretty crier

 

     Keith smiled a little, but that didn't stop the wetness that gathered at the corners of his eyes.

 

Keith: you're pretty no matter what

 

Lance: you flatter me

 

Keith: no really you're gorgeous no matter what

Keith: I enjoyed waking up and starting my day with you and spending all that time with you

 

Lance: shut up shut up shut up omg you're gonna make me cry again

 

     Keith couldn't stop himself from chuckling. Unfortunately the smile that spread across his face finally freed his tears.

 

Keith: I beat you to it

 

Lance: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lance: don't cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lance: I'm supposed to be the sappy crier wth

 

Keith: I actually don't cry that easily

 

Lance: oh no I broke you

 

     Keith smiled softly and wiped away the pesky tears before replying.

 

Keith: not even

 

Lance: if I was there I'd kiss your tears away <3

 

Keith: I don't doubt that

 

Lance: this is really hard

Lance: I miss you so much

 

Keith: I miss you too

 

Lance: 4 months

 

Keith: 4 months

Keith: 16 weeks

Keith: 112 days

Keith: 2,688 hours

 

Lance: 2,684 hours

Lance: it's been 4 hours since I last saw you so

 

Keith: 2,684 hours

 

Lance: we can do this

 

Keith: yeah…

 

* * *

 

_"Howdy, fuckheads, an' welcome back tuh the nut shack. Today I'll be respondin' to y'all's questions an' comments y'all've been sending me. A lot uh the shit I wus sent is kinda dumb, but I've got nuthin' better tuh dew so let's get to it."_

 

_"Howdy, fuckheads, an' welcome back to 'let's all ask Keith the same fuckin' question on social media 'till he makes a fuckin' video about it'. Today we're gonna talk about whut e'ryone and ther goddamn granny is talking 'bout and that's the fact that I have uh boyfriend…now e'ryone shudep."_

 

* * *

 

"Keith Kogane, are you eating a salad?" Lance asked. Keith paused with his fork an inch away from his open mouth. He looked down at his screen and blushed.

"Maybe," he answered before taking the bite. Lance smiled through his phone and Keith glared at his lunch. "Shudep."

"I thought you didn't like salad," he said with a smirk.

"I never said that," Keith replied.

"Still. You said you didn't eat salads that often."

"'T's a good salad," Keith murmured. 

     Lance giggled a little and Keith looked at his screen again. Lance was snacking on some fruit with his makeup freshly applied. He had already told Keith about his morning and what he was planning on doing tonight. It was almost eleven in California, but Lance said he wasn't quite ready to eat a whole meal. Then he went on about a new highlighter he used, and demonstrated how it reflected the light by walking out to his balcony and letting the natural light hit his face. It was beautiful just like him. Keith told him that and Lance blushed and shook his head.

"I'm like super stoked to go clubbing with Allura tonight. It's like not a gay club and I haven't been to a straight club in like all the years I've lived in LA," Lance rambled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I haven't been to any clubs in like months, so it's gonna be soooo much fun. Allura says it's her favorite, and she has good judgement on like everything. She's sooo amazing you should meet her when you come down here again."

"Eleven more weeks," Keith told him. Lance grinned.

"Eleven weeks, less than seventy-six days," he replied. Keith bit his lip.

"I can't wait," he said. Lance blushed again and looked away coyly.

"You're doing that thing again," he murmured.

"What thing?" Keith asked with very little concern. He was distracted by the image of Lance blushing and smiling on his screen.

"That thing when you look at me and I can tell you wanna say something sweet," Lance replied looking back up at the screen. Keith looked down at his half eaten salad and blushed too. 

"I don' know whut yer talkin' 'bout." He took another bite.

"You do it all the time," Lance informed him. Keith ignored him and took another bite. "What were you gonna say?"

"Nuthin'," Keith lied.

"C'mooooon. Please tell me," Lance begged. Keith looked at his screen and sighed. Once look at Lance's puppy dog eyes broke any will power Keith had.

"I'm jus' happy that yer happy…I like that yer excited to see me again too…" he admitted. Lance blinked.

"You keep getting sweeter and sweeter…god, how am I gonna make it eleven weeks without you," Lance sighed.

"That's whut I've been tryna figure out muhself," Keith murmured. "Jus' the past week alone I've thought 'bout just goin' to the airport an' flyin' over to you."

"Keith, oh my god."

"But I stop myself because I can't take any more time off until next month, and I don' wanna get fired," he replied. Lance smiled and shook his head.

"You have so much restraint," he teased. Keith chuckled.

"I thought I did 'till I met yew," Keith said. Lance set down his phone and small bowl of grapes. Keith was stuck looking at Lance's ceiling as he listened to the sound of Lance groaning.

"You're killing meeee! I miss you so much," he whined. Keith laughed.

"I miss yuh too," Keith said fondly. Lance peeked his beautiful sparkly eyes back into the screen and Keith's smile instantly brightened.

"Keith." He looked up at the sound of his coworker entering the break room. "Yuh got five minutes left. Finish yer rabbit food," She said.

"Yes ma'am," he nodded and ate his salad. He waited for her to leave before looking back down at Lance.

"I'll call yuh later. I gotta go back to work soon," he told Lance.

"Okay. Text me when you get off," Lance replied.

"Will do," Keith promised.

"Bye," Lance waved his hand. Keith smiled and waved with his fork.

"Bye."

 

* * *

 

Lance <3: you should get a snapchat

 

Keith: why?

 

Lance <3: because it's easier to send you pictures and we can start a streak

 

Keith: what's a streak?

 

Lance <3: oh my god you're such an old man

Lance <3: its when we send each other snapchats everyday and it counts how many days we send each other snaps

 

Keith: that sounds redundant

 

Lance <3: pleeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeee

 

Keith: fine

 

* * *

 

 

"Eight weeks," was the only thing Lance said in snapchat video that he sent Keith. Of course Keith knew exactly what he was talking about and smiled. He double tapped Lance's name, the same as his twitter with the pretty pink flower emoji, and snapped a quick picture of himself to respond. He typed "53 days" into the caption and sent it. Lance immediately opened it and Keith smiled when his phone went off. He answered Lance's call.

"Hey."

"Hey, I don't have a lot of time right now but I just wanna say that I miss you and I'm really excited to see you and i hope you're having a good day," Lance rambled. Keith chuckled.

"Are you out with Allura again?" He asked.

"I'm actually out with Hunk and Pidge right now, but I'm going out with Allura later this week," he answered.

"I hope you're having fun," Keith said.

"Tons! I'll send you lots of snapchats!"

"Lance! Get off the phone! Hunk is beating me!" Called a distant voice.

"Hold on!" Lance called back. Keith bit his lip. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

     Once Lance hung up Keith suddenly felt incredibly lonely. It wasn't the first time he had felt lonely after they had said their goodbyes, but tonight it seemed to hit harder than usual. It was almost ten o'clock at night, and Keith wished he could stay on the phone with Lance forever. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. When he checked Lance's story it was filled with his adventures since eleven am. He shared his snack and then his lunch and then videos of himself with Hunk and Pidge buying snacks. The last video was from twenty minutes ago of him and Pidge beating Hunk at a video game and cheering about it. Keith sighed.

 

Shiro: how's it going, bud?

 

     Keith looked at the message from Shiro that popped up at the top of his phone screen. He swiped it out of the way and ignored it to go to twitter. Once twitter got boring he moved onto his emails, and then to YouTube, and then back to Snapchat. A heavier sigh left his lips when he checked Hunk's story too. Finally he put his phone to sleep and set it down on his chest. 

     His room felt empty. Emptier than normal. Empty without the sound of Lance's voice, without his laugh or the cute noises he made when Keith said sappy things again. The emptiness of his room was depressing, but not as depressing as the emptiness in his heart and in his hands. Hands that Lance has touched so affectionately and held so fondly. Hands that has ran through short brown hair and touched soft brown skin. His hands that craved to just wrap around and hold him again. Keith sighed once again and closed his eyes. 53 days. It was so close and yet so far…

     Keith's phone rang again. He checked the caller ID the moment he felt the vibration against his chest. A bittersweet huff left his lips when he read Shiro's name and not Lance. Regardless, he answered.

"Hello?" Keith answered.

"Hey there. You sound depressed," Shiro greeted.

"Whatever."

"What's up, bro? What's got you down?" He asked.

"Nuthin'. I'm depressed fer fun," Keith replied and crossed his free arm over his chest.

"Obviously, but are you sure this isn't about a certain someone?" Shiro questioned. Keith bit his lip.

"No."

"A certain someone who convinced you to get a snapchat?"

"No."

"A certain someone who is currently miles away from you that you have no way of getting to without a plane ticket?"

"Thanks fer the fuckin' reminder, Shiro, I totally needed to hear that. 'T's not like that's all I've been thinkin' 'bout the past two months."

"I knew it was about Lance. So what's up?" Shiro asked. Keith groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's hard isn't it?" Keith was silent for a moment.

"'T's not the same," Keith murmured.

"What's not the same?"

"Talkin' to him…in the moment it's all fine, but when we hang up I jus' feel…sad," Keith explained.

"Yeah, that's pretty normal," Shiro told him.

"I don' know whut I'm doin', Shiro. I wanna see him again, but I can't jus' go down an' see 'im every weekend. It's too expensive and i don't get much time off from work," Keith said.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Keith. If you guys last long enough you can sort that all out in the future. For now just enjoy it and look forward to seeing Lance again," Shiro assured him. Keith sighed.

"Alright."

"Is that all that's upsetting you or are you just being lovesick?" Shiro asked. Keith blushed furiously.

"N-no one said anythang 'bout love," Keith grumbled. Shiro laughed.

"Not yet."

"Shudep."

 

* * *

 

"Uuuuhhhhhhghhhhhggh aahahahahhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmm," Lance made various noises as Keith watched him squish his face. Keith lifted a brow and then watched Lance sigh and eat some of his granola.

"Yew okay?" He asked. Lance groaned again.

"My birthday is next week and Allura said that she was actually gonna buy me a present this year," he said. Keith frowned.

"Uh…why is that uh bad thing?" He questioned.

"Because buying me a gift is _super_ hard if it's not a night out or something like homemade. Like the stuff I buy is _expensive_ and I don't let people buy me gifts because it's just too much, so she's killing me," Lance said.

"Whut kinda stuff?" Keith asked. Lance groaned and picked his phone up from the counter. Keith watched as Lance walked through his apartment and into his bedroom. The sound of the drawer to his vanity desk opening met Keith's ears and Lance held up a tube of foundation.

"This is legitimately sixty dollars," he announced. Keith's eyes widened.

"Whut the hell?"

"Yeah, and this-" he held up a silver tube, "-brow pencil was over thirty bucks."

"Jesus Christ."

"These brushes-" he held up one of his sparkly containers of fancy brushes, "-over three hundred dollars worth of brushes in here."

"Lance, whut the actual fuck?"

"I'm telling you! I like expensive brands! I use cheaper stuff in my videos, but I love department store brands," he explained. "And my clothes aren't any better! I'm expensive!"

"I can see that."

"She says she bought something for me and like I'm kinda scared because that means it's either expensive as fuck or something I already have," Lance said.

"Whut if 't's not makeup?" Keith questioned. Lance blinked.

"Then I have literally no idea what else she would get me and that legitimately scares me," he responded. Keith chuckled.

"Now I gotta figure out whut tuh get yew," Keith said. Lance turned bright red.

"No!" He said louder than he meant. Keith raised a brow.

"No?"

"Nooooooo! No no no!! You don't need to get me anything just have a super long phone call with me and send me snapchats!" Lance insisted. Keith shook his head.

"No way. I'm yer boyfriend. I'm gettin' you somthin'," Keith insisted. Lance groaned and flopped back on his bed.

"You're killing me! You must be plotting with Allura or something!" Lance pouted. Keith smiled at Lance.

"Yer cute when yew pout," he murmured. Lance blushed even brighter and hid his face with his hand.

"I officially hate you. I can't see you and you don't exist," Lance announced.

"That's even cuter," Keith told him. Lance drew his shoulders up and he groaned.

"You're so mean. This is bullying."

"All I'm doin' is callin' yew cute," Keith replied. Lance shook his head.

"You're also giving me a heart attack," Lance persisted. Keith laughed.

"Yew give me a heart attack every time yuh laugh an' every time yew say mah name," Keith hummed. Lance peeked over his forearm and blinked up at Keith with wide eyes.

"Why are you so sweet?" Lance asked. "It's making it harder to be away from you." Keith frowned.

"I don' know how else to deal, I guess. I've never been so honest with anyone before, an'…I really like yew," Keith told him. Lance frowned too.

"I really like you too," he said. Then he took a shaky breath. "I don't know how I'll be able to deal with these next fifty-one days."

"We'll get through it together," Keith murmured. Lance nodded.

"Yeah…together."

 

* * *

 

     Keith stared at the small glass figurine through the window of the local shop. It was a glass shop that had always been there for years. In fact it was the same shop Keith's mother had bought vases and goblets from. He had some of those vases and goblets stored away for holidays with Shiro. They didn't have any bad memories in particular, but they didn't have any good ones either. They weren't really that pretty either. Their design was too plain and old for Keith's taste, and he only kept them for Shiro.

     The figurine he looked at was of a small cat attached to a disk of mirror that held it in place. It was a kitten with a bow around its neck and sapphires in its eyes. The jewels winked at him through the window and he stared and stared at the figure. It was so perfect and delicate, and it instantly reminded him of Lance. Those deep blue eyes and it's beauty was so simple yet complex. 

     He wanted to buy it for Lance. If he sent it through the mail there was a chance it could break. His birthday was today, so it wouldn't get to him on time anyways. No matter what it wouldn't be perfect, and that frustrated Keith. Of course he would get it for Lance no matter how he got it to him, but this was just another reminder that something else from this crummy town would touch Lance before he did. He purchased the figurine and felt his eyes sting as he walked off to his job.

"Howdy, Keith? How'ya doin' today?" His boss asked as he stepped in. Keith was silent as he stared down at the bag. "Whatcha got ther, kiddo?"

"A gift," Keith answer.

"Fer who?"

"Fer…someone really special to me," he said. He took the figurine out of the bag.

"Well, that's sure dang pretty. Is it fer a pretty lady friend?"

"Someone like that," Keith nodded and stared at the figurine.

"Somthin' like that needs tuh be hand delivered with some flowers. Surely which ever girl yew give that to will date you in a heartbeat," Keith's boss clapped him on the back. Keith stared at the figurine harder, and then looked up at his boss.

"Yer right," he stuffed it back in the white bag. "Can I have uh week er so off? I gotta go see someone." His boss laughed.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Go get 'er!" He said and patted Keith's back again. Keith nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, sir. I'll see you in a week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like, comment, and subscribe for more <3


	8. (08:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful what you say...

Recording…

 

(07:01)

(07:02)

(07:03)

 

     There are consequences to every action. A lot of people assume consequences are bad, but that's not always the case. In fact a consequence is the result of an action good or bad. The consequence of eating breakfast is gathering energy for the day, and the consequence of going out is getting some fresh air and possibly getting pooped on by a bird. Sometimes they aren't good or bad, but somewhere in between. Consequences sometimes effect other people too, and that's not always easy to deal with. Either way, results may vary.

 

* * *

 

     When Lance woke up on his birthday he was more than pleased. He was greeted with his cat licking his face, and when he check his phone over a dozen messages from his followers. They all warmed his heart, but he loved seeing the texts he got from Allura, Hunk, and Keith the most. Pidge didn't text much, but sent a snapchat instead. He yawned and sat up to start his day.

     Breakfast was simple. Granola with some milk after he fed his cat, and some cut up fruit. Then he moved on to his face and took his time to apply a fun and glitzy look. By the time he had finished he needed another snack to hold him over until lunch. As he grabbed some more fruit from his kitchen he bounced texts back and forth with Allura before she came by with his birthday gift. He was still in his pajama pants and bathrobe when she arrived, but she quickly helped him pick out the perfect ensemble for his special day. She also gave him his gift which turned out to be one of those certificates to a star she printed out from online. She told him it was very sparkly and very big and it was from the perfect view of his balcony. He thanked her and then they ate lunch out together.

     Returning to his apartment was kind of a downer. So far his birthday had been great, but Keith hadn't been very responsive. The only message he had sent was from this morning, and Lance has been waiting for a response for hours. He sighed as he checked his phone and frowned. Maybe he was busy at work. Even though Keith always texts him before his shift starts…and during his shift…and five minutes before it ends and then again when it does end. This was weird. Lance sighed and shook his head. Keith was probably just busy. He couldn't expect him to drop everything just to send him a text. There was probably a good reason as to why he wasn't responding. Lance decided to bring out his vlogging camera to take his mind off of it.

"Hey guys! I just got back from lunch with my friend Allura about an hour ago, so now I'm gonna make myself another snack. It's my birthday today so I was thinking of something a little sweet. Allura and I went out to this cute little Thai restaurant and it was like a ten minute walk. I ordered this super yummy tea and I'm gonna have to go back there sometime because it was so delicious."

     He talked as he looked around his fridge and freezer. He pulled out some frozen bananas he kept for making smoothies and set it on the counter.

"How about some banana ice cream? That sounds good."

     Lance set down his camera and turned back to his fridge. He pulled out some almond milk and then grabbed the vanilla bean grounds he kept on the top of his fridge. When he returned to the counter he pulled out his fast smoothie machine and quickly mixed himself his dessert. He filmed the fruit as it was blended with the milk and the vanilla, and then filmed himself pouring it into a bowl.

"I don't keep a lot of sugar in my house, so this is always a quick treat I can make with healthy stuff. I'll probably go out again tonight, but this'll hold me over until then," he explained as he started to eat the ice cream that he made. Lance continued to ramble and ramble to the camera until he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He was nearly done with his snack, but checked it anyways.

 

<3 Cowboy <3: how would you feel if I told you I just impulsively bought a ticket to California and landed less than five minutes ago?

 

     Lance furrowed his brows. He couldn't tell if this was Keith being depressed or if this was another one of his obscure harsh jokes. Normally he used those jokes on his channel and rarely on Lance since it didn't fit his sense of humor. Either way it made Lance frown.

 

Lance: lmao what kind of a question is that?

 

<3 Cowboy <3: let me rephrase this

<3 Cowboy <3: I'm currently at LAX airport and I didn't think this through properly

 

* * *

 

     Keith stood awkwardly in the middle of the airport. He had bought a one way ticket to LAX three hours ago because it was the soonest he could get there before anyone could convince him otherwise. In hindsight he probably should've texted Lance _before_  he got on the plane to make sure it was okay, but now it was a little too late. More specifically two hours too late. Judging by Lance's lack of response he was either speeding down to the airport or passed out. Either way Keith feared for his wellbeing.

     About twenty minutes passed before he actually saw Lance again. He was running around the airport like a mad man looking around through the crowd of faces. Keith stood up and readjusted his backpack straps. He had only packed a couple of shirts and underwear and a toothbrush. The only other item he had was the figurine he had purchased just that morning. It was still in its bag. Keith nervously played with the tassel coming from the velvet drawstring and swallowed hard. Then Lance's eyes connected with his and it was like everything was put on mute.

     Lance looked ethereal in front of the glow of the LA sun streaming through the window. It was hard to remember just how beautiful he was when all Keith had seen for two months was his face. He seemed to stop too as soon as he saw Keith. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly gaped. His body was decorated in ripped blue skinny jeans with the cuffs rolled up, and an olive colored cardigan. Under his outer layer was a grey shirt with a blue collar. His socks showed his ankles, and his converse were black. It was simple compared to the shimmer and glitter that adorned his eyes.

"Keith!" He spoke so softly from across the airport and yet Keith could hear him clear as day. 

     The moment Keith stepped forward Lance was already launching himself into Keith's arms. A grin spread across his face as he held Lance and let the force of his embrace spin them around. He was just as warm and light as Keith remembered, and his perfume hit him like a ton of bricks. When they pulled back Lance immediately cupped his face and kissed him. Keith accepted the affection without a second thought and tightened his arms around Lance's waist. When the kiss broke off Lance attacked Keith's face with little pecks and more kisses over his face and down his neck until their lips met again.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually here! You're so crazy, what the hell!" Lance went on as he held Keith tightly. Keith chuckled.

"I wus thinkin' the same thing," he said.

"Did you seriously just buy a ticket to LA today to see me?" Lance asked pulling back. Keith nodded.

"Yeah," he confirmed. Lance groaned and pulled him into another hug.

"I can't believe that you're actually here! Why didn't you text me before you took off? We could've had lunch together, and I could've introduced you to Allura!" He rambled. Keith grinned and nuzzled again his neck. It was so nice to actually hear his voice in the air and not through his phone.

"Sorey. Like I said, I didn' really think this through," he murmured and squeezed Lance affectionately.

"What about your job? Do you have a ticket back? What's your plan? How much did it cost you?" Lance asked. Keith sighed and pulled back to look at Lance.

"I haven' got to that part yet," he answered simply. Lance's eyes widened.

"Keith! Oh my god! You need to figure that all out! You might get fired or something! What if you don't have enough money to get yourself back home? Keith, why-" Lance was cut off when Keith leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled back Lance blinked slowly at him.

"I'll figure all that junk out later," he murmured. "But until then, 't's yer birthday, an'…I saw somethin' this mornin' that reminded me of yew," Keith held the small white velvet bag between them. Lance looked down at it with wide eyes.

"Oh my god…are you fucking serious?" Lance murmured. Keith smiled with red cheeks.

"Are yew askin' if the reason I flew over here wus because I saw something that reminded me of yew? Because the answer to that question is yes," he said. Lance blinked a few times and looked up to fan at his face. His eyes were starting to turn red.

"Jesus Christ, you're gonna make me cry," he muttered.

"Happy Birthday, Lance," Keith said handing him the bag. Lance pressed his lips together to stop them from trembling.

"This better not be some expensive diamond necklace," Lance said as he opened the bag. Keith shook his head and bit his lip as Lance pulled out the little glass figurine. He was silent as he gapped down at the little cat, and then he covered his open mouth with his hand. Keith was grinning as he waited for Lance to say something, but all he got was another armful of his lithe and lanky body.

"I hate you so much," his voice sounded weak, like he was on the verge of tears. Keith chuckled.

"Sorry."

"C'mon. Let's get back to my apartment before I start crying."

 

* * *

 

"Keith…"

"Mmm…"

"We've been kissing for hours," Lance whispered.

     The air in the room was warm and thick. It was that or Keith's brain was going foggy again. Being so close to Lance again and taking in every detail about him was almost too overwhelming. All he wanted to do was keep going until he couldn't feel his brain at all. Lance was perched on his lap, his cardigan long discarded and his arms around Keith's neck. They were in his apartment, and it took Keith a second to remember that.

"Do yuh wanna stop?" Keith murmured. His fingers traced up Lance's spine, causing the skinny boy to shiver.

"You're making this whole 'wait until the right time' thing hard, y'know?" Lance pouted. Keith frowned.

"Hmm?"

"You keep _touching_ me like that," Lance murmured and arched his chest closer as he tilted his head. Keith instantly fit his hands to the dip in his back and Lance kissed him again. "We should stop…before I get too carried away."

"Yeah?" Keith breathed.

"Keith-"

"Happy birthday, my dude!"

     Keith and Lance both looked at the door to see Hunk and Pidge. They had just bursted through Lance's front door without knocking. Together they had a TV, three game consoles, five different bags of chips, a store bought cake, and a rotisserie chicken. They were quiet as they blinked at the two sets of eyes looking back at them. Lance turned bright red.

"Uh…"

"Is that Keith?" Pidge asked pushing her glasses up her nose bridge and squinting.

"I think so," Hunk whispered leaning closer to her. Lance groaned and softly hit his forehead a couple times with his palm.

"Shit. I forgot you guys were coming over tonight," he said. He then took a deep breath and crawled out of Keith's lap.

"Should we…leave?" Pidge asked.

"No no! It's fine, uh…" Lance looked back at Keith with a panicked look.

"Yew okay?" Keith asked. He stood up as well.

"I'm so sorry, Keith. I totally forgot they were coming, and-"

"Lance, 'T's fine. Don' worry about it," Keith assured him. Lance looked between Keith and Hunk and Pidge. He grabbed Keith's shoulders and turned him around to face Pidge and Hunk.

"Uh, hey guys! This is my boyfriend. Keith," Lance introduced. Hunk nodded.

"Sup? I'm Hunk. I think we met during Vidcon or something," he said. Keith nodded. Pidge continued to squint at him.

"You look more emo in person," She said. Keith raised a brow.

"Pard'n me?" He said.

"Oh, don't mind her. She sometimes just says whatever," Hunk assured him. He then looked to Lance. "I'm gonna set this up, and Pidge is gonna bring in more snacks."

"Sounds good, dude," Lance nodded. Keith tried to ignore how closely Pidge was watching him as she set the snacks on the counter and retrieved the cake and chicken from Hunk. Keith then looked at Lance for an explanation.

"Every year Hunk and Pidge come over and we hang out and play videos games all night. It's like my pig out night and it's kinda tradition. I totally forgot to tell you. I kinda forgot about everything once you told me you flew in, so…I hope you don't mind," Lance explained.

"I mean…I kinda jus' dropped in here so I don' really have uh right to mind. Spending any kind of time with yew makes me happy, and today is kinda all 'bout yew," Keith said.

"Aw. That's really sweet," Hunk said looking up from the power outlet. Keith turned bright red and Lance giggled.

"I told you he was," Lance reminded him.

"I know. It's just special witnessing it in real life," Hunk said and turned back to hooking up the monitor.

"Hey, Lance! Mind giving me a hand!" Pidge called from outside. Her voice sounded like it was straining.

"Yeah, just a sec!" Lance replied and rushed out to help her with a big glass punch bowl. Keith watched them move it onto his counter and then walk out together to bring in more food.

"So when did you come in? I don't remember Lance talking about you flying over here anytime soon," Hunk asked. Keith turned his head back to Hunk.

"Uh…I kinda just arrived a few hours ago…sometime 'round one," Keith replied.

"Really? How come Lance didn't tell me?" Hunk asked. Keith blushed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It wus kind of un impulsive thing…" he murmured.

"Meaning…"

"I didn' tell him until I was in LAX airport."

"Holy shit, really?" Hunk asked popping his head up. Keith nodded.

"You mean you just flew over here on his birthday without telling him just to surprise him?" He questioned.

"Uh…well…y'see…"

"Oh! Hunk!" Lance tossed a box of hostess treats on his counter as he jogged over to them. He picked his cardigan off the floor and fished the white velvet bag from the pocket. Then he opened it and showed Hunk the glass figurine. "Look what Keith got me for my birthday," he said grinning proudly. Keith got even more red as Hunk looked at the glass cat with wide eyes.

"Oh my god that's so fucking cute," he said.

"I know, right? He told me that he saw it and thought of me and that's the reason he flew over here," Lance announced. Keith rubbed the back of his neck. He was sweating. Hunk looked up at Keith.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Keith was silent for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah…pretty much," he answered.

"Wow, way to make our gift look shittier than usual," Pidge deadpanned from the counter as she unpackaged the packaged treats.  
"Oh my god, don't say that. I love what you guys do for me every year," Lance said.

"Yeah, but this year we got one-upped by a redneck," Hunk replied and poked Keith. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I love all my gifts equally. Allura bought me a star and took me out to lunch, but I don't see you guys complaining about that," Lance sasses and put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but you haven't been talking about how much you miss Allura nonstop for the past six months," Pidge pointed out. Lance blushed and Keith smiled a little at the comment.

"Nor have you been calling and texting her everyday counting down the months, weeks, days, and _hours_  until you see her again," Hunk added. Keith chuckled.

"You guys need to learn to shut your mouths," Lance grumbled and shook his head. Pidge snorted from behind the counter. She was neatly arranging the Twinkies, Ho Hos, and Cupcakes on a big dinner plate. Lance sat down on his ottoman, and Keith sat next to him.

"I missed yuh too," Keith murmured and kissed his cheek. Lance smiled and intertwined their fingers together.

"I missed you more," Lance said and leaned closer to him.

"I literally jumped on uh plane to come an' see yuh. I think I missed yew more," Keith replied. Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith.

"That's not fair. You can't use that against me," he decided.

"I'll do whut I want, thank yew very much."

"Not under my roof," Lance said. Keith merely chuckled and pressed his forehead against Lance's.

"Fine. I'll let yew think yew missed me more," he allowed.

" _Wow_ , I can't believe you just said that."

"Believe it."

"I don't want to," the more they argued the closer they got until Lance's words tickled Keith's lips. Keith didn't respond, and instead merely brushed his lips against Lance's. They were about to kiss when they were interrupted by a bright light. When they looked towards it they found Hunk filming them with Lance's phone with a smug smile.

"Oh my god, Hunk. I'm gonna kill you," Lance giggled and got up to snatch his phone. Hunk pulled it out of his grasp just in time and quickly posted the video to Lance's snapchat story.

"Keith and Lance sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage," Pidge sang in an obnoxious voice while she smeared frosting on the hostess pastries. Lance finally got ahold of his phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You guys are both children," Lance sighed.

"Says the one who wus jus' arguin' with me about who missed each other more," Keith muttered. The room was silent for a moment before Hunk and Pidge started cracking up. Lance was beat red.

"I like him," Pidge decided.

"Yeah. He can stay," Hunk nodded and went on to connecting his various consoles to his TV.

"You're all so mean to me. It's my birthday," Lance pouted with his arms crossed again.

"Sometimes you deserve it," Pidge said. Keith and Hunk laughed and Lance merely shook his head.

"Rude," he sighed and sat down next to Keith. 

     Despite Keith teasing him earlier, Lance still leaned his head on Keith's shoulder and re-knotted their fingers together. Keith bit his lip and rubbed his thumb against Lance's baby soft skin. He then kissed the top of Lance's head and rested his cheek on it. Lance grinned and grabbed his other hand too. He could tell he would never ever forget what happened on his birthday that year.

 

* * *

 

     That night was the wildest Keith had ever experienced. He wasn't one for parties because he never liked anyone from high school. The only parties he had been to were family get togethers. Even then he didn't really count those as a party since it was mandatory for him. Needless to say he was surprised that he was actually enjoying himself. He knew that as long as Lance was happy he would be fine, but then he was laughing along and really enjoying himself. It made the whole experience so much better. The amount of food they all ate was concerning, and they sang happy birthday to Lance before midnight so it was still technically his birthday. Lance was grinning and happy the whole time, and as Keith watched him blow out the candles on his cake his heart filled with complete adoration.

     After that Keith didn't remember much. Just little bits and pieces that all had to do with Lance. That was when they started to bring out the beer, and Lance was starting to get tired. The sugar only made him restless and not hyperactive, so he disappeared for a while to take off his makeup and go through his nightly routine. Keith remembered watching Lance rub on his lotions from the doorway of his bathroom and sip his beer. He was a little tipsy, but the reason he only remembered Lance was because he was too tired to pay attention to the other two. That night/morning he and Lance crashed on the couch while Hunk and Pidge continued to battle from game to game.

     The next few days were absolute bliss. Keith spent every moment with Lance awake and asleep. They didn't even entertain the idea of Keith sleeping separately from Lance. Instead they crashed anywhere together. On the couch, in the guest bedroom, in Lance's bed, even on the floor. They spent their nights kissing and falling asleep in each other's arms. Throughout the next few days Lance introduced Keith to Allura over lunch and they went out to eat nearly every night. Lance seemed less eager to take him places and more interested in just spending time with him, and Keith loved that. They spent more time together in Lance's apartment then they did during Keith's last visit. It felt nice to just relax with him for a while and not worry. He'd call his boss in another day or two, but for now he was currently running his fingers over Lance's smooth legs.

     There was a little déjà vu. The only thing missing was Lance's face mask and then this would be exactly like the first time Keith visited. The thought made Keith smile wider and appreciate the tan legs across his lap even more. Lance giggled a little and crossed them, prompting Keith to look at him. He was surprised to see a bright flash of light from Lance's phone and shook his head when Lance laughed.

"You look gorgeous," Lance said showing him the unflattering picture. Keith rolled his eyes and pinched his ankle. Lance yelped and jerked his leg away.

"Yer lucky I don' give uh shit 'bout bad pictures like yew," Keith told him Lance giggled again and pressed his thighs together.

"What if you did? Would you get on top of me and try and take my phone away to delete it?" He asked and arched his back slightly with a smug grin. Keith turned bright red and glared down at his toes.

"S-stop bein' such a f-faggot," he spoke before he could think.

     He knew that wasn't the best thing to say to Lance, but anytime Lance said or did anything to tease him like that he didn't know how to respond. It was more than obvious that they wanted more from each other than just kissing, but it still didn't feel like the right time yet. Keith bit his lip and clenched his jaw when Lance didn't respond. Frankly, he was too scared to see his expression. When he did check and see he wasn't exactly surprised to see Lance looking rather upset and confused.

"I…what…did you just say?" Lance asked. Keith cleared his throat, his pride too stubborn.

"Yuh heard me," he murmured. Lance pulled his legs away from Keith and was quiet again. He stood up from the couch and walked away with his arms crossed. Then he faced Keith and it was evident on his face that he was mad and upset.

"Why would you say that to me?" He demanded to know. Keith shrugged.

"I don' see the big deal," he lied.

"Yes you do. Of course you do. Don't lie to me, Keith," Lance snapped. "You use that word all the time."

"Exactly, so I don' see the big deal of usin' it here," Keith replied defensively with his own arms crossed. "I've called yew a faggot before, Lance. I don' understand why yer gettin' this way."

"Because it's _different_ , Keith!" Lance was close to shouting.

"Words are words. Yew said so yerself," Keith argued.

"Yeah, but that's when you make your stupid videos. Not when you're in my apartment visiting me!" Lance continued. He groaned and started to pace back and forth.

"C'mon, Lance. What's the big deal?" Keith asked. He was growing irritable with the way Lance was reacting.

"I dunno! Is it crazy that I-I thought that you didn't really say that? That I thought that you might care about me enough to _not_  use a homophobic slur against me when it's just the two of us? At first it was whatever but now…but now it _hurts_ , Keith!" Lance shouted. 

     Keith was finally silent. He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Of course he cared about Lance enough to consider his feelings. He always noticed how Lance tensed up or winced whenever Keith used that word. It was stupid to use it against him after so long, and yet here he was arguing about it trying to defend himself. He looked down out of shame when he noticed Lance wiping at his eyes. The silence was heavy between them, and Lance turned around to open his sliding glass door. It smacked shut and when Keith looked up again Lance was outside on his balcony pacing some more. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like, comment, and Subscribe for More <3


	9. (09:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up don't break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I dunno if y'all knew this but I'm still in high school so I'm a little busy recently with my senior project. I'm writing a short story and I haven't had time to really write my fan fictions so I'm unfortunately going to have to go on hiatus until further notice. This will be the last update for either a few weeks or a month at most. Hopefully that's not too long. If you wanna keep up with me you can add me on snapchat ( ksenialynns ) and I can tell you more about my short story. If not hopefully I'll be able to update soon <3

Recording…

 

(08:01)

(08:02)

(08:03)

 

 

     Passion. It's defined as really strong emotion. Which sounds pretty lame if you've never had a passion for something or someone. It often falls hand and hand with love and hate and pretty much any emotion you can think of. It's important to have a passion or else things start to seem rather boring and meaningless. Passions are important because it shows what a person is willing to do for what they love. Passion without commitment is merely infatuation, and infatuation doesn't last long.

 

* * *

 

     That was stupid of him. Keith knew it, yet he also knew that he was angry too. He didn't like to censor himself, and the way Lance reacted was annoying him. He stood up from the couch and walked out the front door. Lance's apartment was in the middle of the building, and when Keith stepped out he only got as far as the bottom step. He let his face fall in his hands, and then he dragged his fingers down his face.

"Stoopid," he murmured.

"What's stupid?"

     Keith looked up to see Hunk walking over to the step. He sighed and shook his head.

"Me," he answered.

"What did you do?" Hunk asked and leaned against the wall. Keith bit his lip. Usually he didn't open up like this…but for some reason Hunk seemed trustworthy.

"I…I used that stoopid word…" Keith said.

"There's a lot of stupid words out there, Keith," Hunk told him. Keith sighed.

"Faggot."

"Oh geez," Hunk frowned. "Did you call Lance that?"

"I mean…I've done it in mah videos…an' I wasn' thinkin' when I said it 'cause he makes me so nervous sometimes…it was an accident," he explained vaguely. Hunk nodded.

"Lance has a thicker skin online. It's less personal, so he doesn't care as much," Hunk informed him. "That being said, he is probably the most sensitive person I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He gets upset and emotional pretty easily, but it all depends on the situation and the context. To him you only call him that in his videos. You're different in real life, so to hear you say that after all the sweet things you've done for him…" Hunk sighed. "Yeah, that would really upset him."

"I'm such an idiot," Keith grumbled.

"Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Hunk suggested.

"I don' think he wants tuh talk to me," Keith said.

"I'm positive he does," Hunk assured him. He held out his hand, and Keith looked up at Hunk. "He doesn't take long to calm down, so go ahead and go back up there." Keith looked at his hand and accepted it.

"Ar' yuh sure?" Keith asked. Hunk nodded and smiled.

"I've known Lance for years and I've never seen him get so attached to someone. You should stick around for a while."

"Thanks…" Keith said. Hunk patted his back and let go of his hand.

"I'll see you around!" He called as he walked back to his building.

     Keith watched Hunk disappear into his own apartment before turning back and walking up the stairs. When he entered Lance's apartment again he instantly spotted the tan boy still out on his balcony. He sat on one of his chairs with the soft blue cushions as he looked out at the sunset. Keith cleared his throat nervously and walked over to the sliding glass door.

     When Keith opened the door Lance immediately locked his eyes on Keith. It was a little awkward, but Keith wanted to set things right. He closed the door behind him and moved to stand next to Lance and look out at the sunset. Eventually Lance looked down at his toes and then back to the sunset. Keith cleared his throat again, and grabbed a nearby chair to sit with Lance. When he angled the chair to face Lance he was met with blue eyes once more. He sat on the edge of the chair and rested his elbows on his knees.

"…I'm sorey, Lance," he said. Lance blinked at him. "I…I wasn' thinking, y'know? An'…I use words like that so much in mah videos an' stuff that it jus' kinda slips," he explained. Lance remained silent with a calculating look. Keith sighed and let his head hang. He shook it and then ran his fingers through his hair before looking up at Lance again.

"I care 'bout yew. So much. Yer amazin', an' I never wan'tuh hurt yew. I chose the wrong word to say, an' I got defensive about it," he explained. Lance blinked slowly and moved his knees from his face.

"I'm sorry too," he spoke quietly, but Keith could hear him clearly. Keith shook his head and reached for Lance's hand.

"No…yew…yew have ev'ry right to be upset," he told him. Lance sighed and moved his chair to face Keith.

"I over reacted. I should've just stayed calm and tell you how I felt," Lance said.

"That's unfair to yew. Yer only human. Yer allowed to react."

"I just…I thought it was an act. I thought after all the wonderful things you've done for me and said to me that…there was no way you'd actually call me that," Lance said. Keith bit his lip.

"I shouldn'…an' I won't. I don' use it as often as people think. I don' talk much with other people, but I don' like to censor myself either. I've been called all sorts of things. People called my a fag all through high school, not jus' the other kids. Teachers, my friends, their parents, but…I guess it just didn' effect me," he said. Lance nodded.

"I'm not gonna tell you to stop using it. You have every right to do and say whatever you want, but…just know it effects me differently than you," Lance murmured. Keith nodded.

"Baby, I'd give up any word to make sure I don' upset yew again," Keith said. Lance blushed.

"Baby?" He questioned. Keith turned bright red.

"I-I mean…uh…I-I didn'-"

"I like that," Lance interrupted. Keith blinked at him.

"Y…yeah?" He stammered. Lance smiled a little and inched a little closer. Their knees touched and he held both of Keith's hands.

"Yeah. I like it a lot," he said and leaned in. Keith immediately started to tilt his head to fit with Lance's. It was mostly out of habit at this point, but now it was out of eagerness.

"I guess…I should do that more often," he breathed. Lance teased him by brushing their lips together and smiling.

"Or you can call me honey…or sweetheart…or anything like that," Lance whispered. Keith felt his heart race.

"Sweetheart," Keith repeated. Lance kissed him briefly before wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.

"Baby," Lance breathed. Keith bit his lip. He didn't even register where his hands were until he was pulling Lance into his lap.

"Darlin'," Keith sighed and kissed Lance harder. The skinny boy moaned out of surprise when he was suddenly being manhandled, and he couldn't help but inch closer.

"Keith-" he was cut off by another kiss. His body was unbelievably close to Keith's. There was little to no more room between them and Lance struggled to keep his composure. "Keith…mmm…"

"Yer so beautiful…soft," Keith murmured as he touched every inch of the boy in his lap. He caresses Lance's legs, his waist, all while continuously pushing him closer. Lance whimpered.

"You…I can't think," Lance said.

"Then don'," Keith murmured and kissed his neck. Lance then grabbed at Keith's hair and redirected their mouths together. Keith accepted his affection eagerly and loved every second of it. Then Lance pulled back, heavy breathing and flushed cheeks.

"Can we…I wanna…Keith, please," he stammered. Keith smiled and kissed Lance sweetly.

"We can do whatever you want," he replied.

     They kissed as the last few strands of sunlight disappeared, and then Keith carried Lance inside. With how light he was the only difficult part of picking him up was keeping the strength in his knees when Lance kissed his neck. When they finally got to Lance's bed Keith showered him with affection. He touched and kissed and caressed every inch of beautiful brown skin available. His royal blue silk robe moved against his skin like nothing, and the gold boarders made him look like a deity. They rolled around kissing for what felt like hours before Lance finally peeled back Keith's shirt. Thin fingers traced over Keith's ribs and his abdomen in a way that made his heart race. The contact they shared had more heat than before.

     Keith wasn't a virgin. He and Lance had discussed their sexual history with each other before, so he knew that neither or them were. Yet everything felt as if it was his first time, but done properly. His actual first time was rushed and rough. The boy he was with wanted to keep it quiet and told him to not make so many noises. It felt good, but only physically, and only until he realized he did _not_  like it up the ass. Now he felt good in every possible way he could imagine. He was happy, and overly sensitive to the tender touches Lance spread over his body.

     It wasn't long before Keith was missing his pants as well and Lance was laid out under him with his robe opened wide to showcase his beautiful skin. Keith bit his lip as he took in every detail and trailed his hand down Lance's chest. Despite his lack of virginity, he's never had the opportunity to really appreciate the body of another man. Based on Lance's blush he wasn't quite used to being appreciated. He glanced down at when their skin met, and then returned his beautiful blue eyes to Keith's. His chest was almost heaving, and Keith could feel his heart race under his palm.

"Is this…okay?" Lance whispered shyly. It was hard to remember how insecure Lance really was at times. He usually sounded so confident that whenever his voice was just a little softer it sounded odd to Keith.

"'T's more than okay," Keith murmured. He brought both his hands to Lance's sides and touched up and down his waist. Their skin glided against each other, and Lance tried to hide his quiet moan when Keith pushed up against the small of his back.

"Y-you sure?" He stuttered. Keith leaned down to kiss him.

"I've never been more sure in my life," he said, focusing on his words and making sure to pronounce them clearly. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and moved his head to fit.

"There's lube in my nightstand…I have condoms too. I-I use them for like toys and stuff…" Lance told him. Keith couldn't help but shiver. This was really happening, wasn't it? He lost his composure a little as he reached for the nightstand drawer with trembling fingers and fumbled with the bottle. Lance giggled as Keith dropped the box of condoms and had to get off of him to pick it back up.

"Quit laffin' at me," Keith grumbled with red cheeks. Lance merely laughed a little louder before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Keith's neck.

"Sorry…that was just kinda funny," he replied. Keith frowned at him.

"I don' appreciate yew makin' fun o'me," he said. Lance laughed again and kissed Keith's pouty lips.

"I'm laughing because you're cute and I'm nervous," he assured him. Keith pressed his lips together. "It's nice to see that you are too…"

"How couldn' I be? I don' wanna mess this up," Keith blurted. Lance's mouth fell open for a moment before it stretched into a wide grin.

"I don't think there's a way you could," he said before kissing him again.

     As their lips pressed together Lance let down his arms to allow his robe to finally slip off his body. Keith helped pull away the remaining fabric from his wrists and caressed his back. His fingers touched each individual knob in Lance's spine until he got down to the elastic of his boxers. By then his tongue was inside Lance's mouth and drawing out the most addicting sounds he had ever heard. He rubbed his thighs together and pulled Keith back on top of him.

     Never in his life had Lance been so turned on by someone. He's had his fair share of grinder dates gone wrong, but there had been a few that went so right. Still it was nothing compared to how easily Keith's weight fit on his hips. How perfectly his lips melded with his bronze skin, and how addicting his calloused fingers felt. Lance had a lot of insecurities, but he knew he was a gorgeous boy. The way Keith touched him made him feel like he was more. Like he was more than a beautiful body and pretty face. Keith made him feel special and wanted and absolutely _adored_ in every way.

     Once they were naked there was no going back. Lance was normally noisy in bed, but something about Keith took his breath away. All words escaped his mind the moment Keith started to prep him. He had to help Keith a little by giving him some directions, but once he got the hang of it Lance didn't need to say another word. Keith admitted he had only topped once before, and for some reason Lance liked that. He liked the insecurity and looseness of Keith's sexual history because it meant that it wasn't that important to him. He liked that because he knew the moment Keith started to push in he was the only one who mattered.

     Keith's body shuddered. He only had his head in and Lance could tell he was sensitive and stimulated. He bit his lip and tugged his hips a little closer. Keith let his head down and groaned against Lance's neck. He was breathing hard, and Lance couldn't help but moan at how hot his breath was. It gave him goosebumps as he pushed in more. By the time he was all the way in Lance was a moaning mess. He held Keith close around his neck and desperately kissed him. Their bodies now incredibly close and intertwined like roots from different trees overlapping. They took a moment to catch their breath and Keith took advantage of the rest to kiss and suck on Lance's pronounced collarbones. Lance moaned in response and tilted his head back. Usually he hated it when guys left marks on him, but for some reason when Keith nibbled on his neck it only made him want more.

     The actual act of having sex was rather short for them. After all the touching, and the kissing, and the building up to, Keith knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long. Luckily neither could Lance, and he was surprised to feel the added warmth under the condom shortly after his own orgasm. He took a moment to appreciate how good Keith looked hunched over him. His chest heaving for breath, and his entire body trembling with the aftermath of his climax. Then he opened his eyes and Lance gave him a tired smile.

"I liked that," Lance whispered. Keith smiled back and took a couple more deep breaths.

"I…I liked that too," he replied. Lance giggled and played with the sheets over his head.

"We should do this again sometime," he suggested. Keith blushed and shook his head. His giant grin didn't help to convince Lance he was actually saying no.

"We jus' did it," he said. Lance laughed.

"'Sometime' doesn't mean now, babe," Lance told him. Keith shook his head again and bit his lip.

"How'm I supposed tuh know?" He muttered. Lance rolled his eyes and pushed himself up. Keith looked down when he noticed Lance moving, and was surprised to be greeted with a soft kiss.

"C'mon. Get out of me and we can shower," Lance said.

"T-together?" Keith stuttered. Lance shrugged.

"If you want," he responded coyly looking down. Keith smiled and leaned in again.

"I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

"Hey lovelies! Welcome back to my channel-"

"Ar' yew always that loud in yer intro?"

"Shut up and let me do it."

"I'm just curious."

"Keith, this is like the fifth time I've tried to do it. I'm being loud so you shut up."

"Thas rude."

"So is interrupting me."

"…carry on."

"Anyways…hello and welcome back to my channel. Today we're doing the 'boyfriend does my makeup' tag thingy. I'm with my boyfriend, Keith-"

"Howdy," Keith interrupted again. Lance glanced back at him and tried to bite back a smile. He looked back to the camera.

"I'm with my boyfriend, Keith. You may have heard of him and seen him in some of my vlog footage. I'll link his channel in the description-"

"Babe, none of her fans ar' gonna like my stuff," Keith said. Lance sighed and shook his head.

"You are impossible to film with," he said looking back at Keith again.

"'T's not my fault. Yuh got these fancy ring lights and it's makin' me hot."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I dunno. I like to complain," Keith said simply. Lance rolled his eyes and refocused on his camera.

"I've laid out my usual everyday stuff and I'm not gonna help him at all because he doesn't deserve it," Lance spoke while Keith examined the array of different products. 

     He actually knew what a good amount of them did thanks to all the mornings he spent watching Lance do his makeup. Keith then watched Lance talk and explain until it was time for him to start. He actually started out pretty well. His first product was the primer he had watched Lance apply every time, and then he proceeded to duplicate his skin routine flawlessly. The only problem he had was remembering which setting powder to use, and even then it only took taking off the top for him to chose the lighter one.

"'T's win'er so yew use the lighter powder, right?" He asked as he tapped some out in the lid.

"Dude, you're scaring me with how freaking good you're doing," Lance said. "How did you even know that?"

"Uh, I think…when we first met at Vidcon yew were tellin' me about the kinds'a powder yew use in the summer an' the winter. I think yuh said somethin' about yellow powder in the summer an' white in the win'er," Keith replied as he pressed the powder under Lance's eyes, down his nose, and over his chin and forehead. Lance blinked at him.

"You remembered that?" He asked. Keith nodded and turned Lance's face to apply a sharp line under where he would put his contour. Lance furrowed his brows and Keith frowned.

"Whut?" He asked. Lance leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"You are so fucking cute," he murmured. Keith blushed

"Shudep," he grumbled and kissed him back. Lance giggled and allowed their lips to linger a little longer before gently pushing him back.

"Okay, back to the makeup…"

     After Keith was done with his face he started to struggle. He tried to go for something simple, and ended up making a mess of brown shadow and glitter. Eyeliner didn't make it any better, but he saved himself in the end with the brows and finding a way to sweep away the excess. Overall Lance was impressed with the end result. Since he expressed his approval, Keith then proceeded to draw dicks on his face with the eyeliner and laughed when Lance squawked and tried to stop him. 

     Once they shut off the camera and Lance washed his face they were back in Lance's room. It had been an entire week since Keith surprised Lance, and he managed to get another four days off. That was enough time to get a cheaper ticket back to Texas. Still that was four days away and neither of them wanted to think about it. Instead they talked about what they wanted to do for the rest of their week and a half together. 

     So far it was mostly just spending the day together. Eating breakfast, going out, kissing under the stars, falling asleep, and then doing it all over again the next day. Sometimes they hung out with Hunk and Pidge, and sometimes they spent the whole day in Lance's bed. Kissing and touching and feeling over and over again. Never fully satisfied and yet always satisfyingly full. It was a different kind of full that Keith had never felt before. Not even with family or with Shiro. He found it addicting and was always craving more. He would sneak kisses that would sent a rush through his heart. He would let his fingers linger over tan thighs that made his brain feel foggy.

"Y'know you actually did a decent job. I don't know why you had to ruin it by drawing dicks all over my face," Lance sighed as he flopped down next to him. Keith shrugged and turned on to his side to run his hand down Lance's back. 

"Yew look good no matter whut." He tugged a little at his cardigan which caused Lance to giggle before sitting up to peel it off.

"Is that so?" He asked and leaned over to lower his face closer to Keith's. Today he wore a tight black teeshirt under his creamy cardigan. It hugged his body nicely, and Keith couldn't look away from his figure. He nodded.

"Yeah…yuh look gorgeous," he murmured and let his hand trace over his side. 

     Lance bit his lip and then pushed Keith's shoulder down to the mattress to straddle him. Keith smiled. That seemed to be a reoccurring thing. Lance just sitting in his lap no matter the context. They could be cuddling, talking, or kissing and he'd find a way into Keith's lap. He loved it more and more each time Lance did it.

"How's the view now?" He asked. Keith let his eyes explore the body he had spent so long admiring nights and nights before. It was already memorized, but he still liked to indulge in it again and again. He slowly lifted the fabric from his hips, and Lance peeled off the tight garment.

"'T's perfect. Prolly mah favorite," Keith replied. Lance laughed and bent down to kiss Keith on the lips.

"Good, because it's my favorite too," Lance whispered against his lips. Keith chuckled and let Lance take over his senses again. Everything he could touch, taste, see, smell, and feel was pure _Lance_. He loved every second and every inch and every drop as Lance pulled back and grinned down at him. Keith smiled back and then frowned a little.

"You okay?" Lance asked. Keith was silent for a moment.

"I don't wanna leave again," he announced. Lance's grin disappeared. He was stunned into silence. Keith blinked a couple times and realized he was almost crying. Then Lance _was_ crying.

"I don't want you to leave either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like, comment, and Subscribe for More <3


	10. (10:00)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance writes Keith letters.

Recording…

 

(09:01)

(09:02)

(09:03)

 

 

     There's nothing more powerful than the written word. The emotions people confide in poems and stories and songs are all so unbelievably complex. Feelings that convert into words that convert into letters that convert back to a raw and powerful rush of chemicals in the brain. Words that fill hearts and move fingers as eyes pass over each and every detail. The written word is an outlet. It portrays emotion and it tells things that people don't want to or won't say out loud. It passes history down from generation to generation. Most of all it tells the long and painful tales of love.

 

* * *

 

"What do you do in your free time?"

     It was the last day. Last night was a better way to say it. Keith's flight was at midnight, so Lance stayed awake with him until they needed to leave. Their fingers locked and unlocked with one other. Warm skin sliding against each other as they laid on Lance's warmer bed. The closer they got to Keith's departure the less reasonable it sounded to do anything outside of the cozy little room. Keith had grown to adore the room as much as he adored the boy currently snuggled up to his side. He furrowed his brows at Lance's question and rubbed the back of his tan hand with his pale thumb.

"Uh…whadya mean?" He murmured.

"I mean when you're all alone and you've got nothin' to do. What do you do?" He reiterated. Keith thought for a moment.

"Usually I'm talkin' to yew," he said.

"What about when you're not talking to me?"

"Uh…waiting to talk to yuh? I dunno. Prolly sleepin' or somethin'." Lance shook his head and chuckled a little.

"Okay then, Patrick Star, how about before we were talking?" He clarified and looked up at him. Keith met his eyes and then glanced away for a second to think some more.

"Uh…between work an' makin' videos I didn' have much free time. Although I did like tuh read a book e'ry now an' then. I've got some books I've read on a bookshelf back home," Keith replied. Lance smiled at him.

"I'll write you," he whispered. Keith furrowed his brows.

"Huh?"

"I'll write you! Like I'll write you letters through out the week or something and then send it to you at the end," Lance told him. Keith blushed.

"Babe, yuh don' have tuh do that. I mean, we talk all the time as it is-"

"But I _want_  to. Yeah we might talk all the time, but…this is something more personal and important than just talking," Lance interrupted.

     Keith bit his lip. He honestly loved the idea of going down to his post office and receiving a thick envelope filled with letters. Letters written by Lance with pretty loopy handwriting he always saw on the fridge and signed with his name. He could imagine the smell of fresh paper mixed with his perfume as he read the words and imagined Lance taking the time to write it _for him_. Just thinking about it made Keith want one now so he could read it over and over again on the plane ride home.

"Yew sure?" He asked. Lance smiled and readjusted himself to face Keith better before pressing their lips together chastely.

"I'm positive. I'll make sure to write lots for you," he said. A smile tugged at the corner of Keith's mouth before he leaned in for another kiss.

"I hope so…I can't wait," he whispered. Lance grinned and kissed him some more.

"Yeah…let's do it again," his words hit Keith's lips with hot breath. The pale boy shivered at the suggestion and all he could do was nod as Lance took his lips again and wrapped him up in the warmth once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Keith,

 

     I miss you. It's been literally an hour since you left and I haven't been able to sleep. I keep thinking about our last moments together and how I wish we could have more moments like that. I wish you could stay with me forever and we could eat guacamole on my balcony all night.

     Of course that's just a fantasy. I hope you are doing well back home. I've been looking at the cute little figurine you gave me for my birthday for the last half hour and I'm looking at it as I write. It's so adorable and I love it so much. I love it even more knowing that it was the soul reason why you flew down here a week and a half ago. Time flies a little too quickly if you ask me. I just hope your boss isn't too upset with you being gone longer than a week. It sounded like he was a little disgruntled on the phone with you that one time. It makes me glad that I'm my own boss, haha!

     It's lonely in my apartment without you. Blue has always been my main source of company before you came by. I don't know if we're gonna try that four months thing again. I don't know if we ever can. I wish you could stay with me forever. Blue would absolutely love that. She honestly adores you and adores the little scratches you give her on her hips. I tried to do it once, but you must have magic fingers or something because it totally didn't work! She relaxed a little, but other than that she didn't plop down in a puddle of purrs like she does when you do it.

     I'm drawing close to the end of this page, and now I'm going onto the back of it, so I think I should start ending this letter. I miss you so much it's unbelievable. I've never missed someone like this before, and I've never wanted someone else's presence like this before. I can't wait until we see each other again. I hope it's very very soon.

 

-Lance <3

 

* * *

 

My dearest Keith,

 

     Blue hasn't been feeling well lately. I think she misses you as much as I do. I'm taking her to the vet today, but hopefully she's just tired still from all the playing you did with her while you were here. Even though it's been almost two weeks…

     She still looks longingly at the bells you would always jingle over her head. I tried to do it, but it's not quite the same without you. We both agreed on that.

     Hunk says that he actually misses you too. He told me that you were actually really nice under that rugged and brooding exterior. I'm so glad he sees it too, but he also told me he only saw it because you have a soft spot for me. Pidge only misses you because she says you were a good teammate and picked up overwatch really fast. She also said to tell you that you have emo hair, but I don't wanna so I'll just add it in this letter.

     I hope you are doing well. When you received my first packet of letters it seemed to make you really happy, so I want to keep doing that. We still talk all the time, and yet I feel like we don't talk enough. Face timing and calling isn't like laying in bed with you after a day of hanging out and going out to eat. I still have so many restaurants I want to take you to. There's still so many things I want to do with you. I can't wait until I see you again. At this point we've settled on trying three months instead of four. I don't know how long that'll last. I'm secretly hoping you find something else that reminds you of me and jump on the first flight over here.

     I'm so happy I met you. I still look at the figurine everyday. I named her sapphire and she's still so sparkly. I make sure she doesn't get dusty and I'll clean her from time to time. She's possibly the prettiest gift I've ever been given. Thank you so much again. She's always there to remind me just how sweet you are.

     Well, we're moving on to the back of the page again. It feels like I'm writing more and more and yet the paper only gets smaller and smaller. I want to write and write until my paper rolls to your front door. Until then I'll just keep writing on the back of the paper and wait to see the smile on your face as you read this.

 

-Lance <3

 

(P.S. Blue is okay and healthy! She's just having some digestion problems due to stress)

 

* * *

 

 

My Keith,

 

     I swear these letters keep getting sappier and sappier. I'm not a poet at all, but the stuff that comes to my mind when I think of you are just overwhelmingly romantic and so lovey dovey. I think it's getting worse the longer I'm away from you. I want to be with you again and feel you touch me again. When you touch me it's like you take my breath away too. You might as well have all of me.

     Blue is depressed without you, but then again so am I. The last time I told you about her she was having bowel problems because she was stressed. She's doing better now. I think she's kinda gotten used to you being gone again. I'm kind of envious because I just can't go back to things without feeling off because you're like five states away from me. It's weird how easily I've accepted you into my life and now I'm dying to see you? Today is especially bad because I'm just feeling extra lonely, but…god I miss you. If only I could see you on the weekends. That would be enough to hold me over through the rest of the week.

     Anyways, enough about my depressing ass and how much it misses you. You've told me that you've already called your boss ahead of time for when we meet up again. I'm so excited, I honestly can't believe it's been almost two months since you left. When you get back here the first thing we're doing is going out to this one little restaurant me and Allura tried out. It's so amazing!

     I'm gonna have to cut this letter a little bit short (I still have like three inches of space left RIP!). Allura is coming over soon, and I don't want her to make fun of me for writing such a sappy letter.

 

-Lance <3

 

(P.S. Hunk and i are planning on going sailing with a friend this weekend. I'll send some polaroids with my next letter package)

 

* * *

 

 

     The room was silent as Keith read Lance's letters. His laptop was sat in front of him with Lance tilting his head side to side. The only sound besides Keith's fan was Blue playing with one of her bell toys. Keith's eyes took in each detail of each page as he read the words Lance had painted out for him. He adored each letter and the different colored inks. Some letters were written in black, others blue, and even some purple. The loopy lines made Keith smile, but what they told him made him grin. He didn't realize Lance was watching until he glanced up at the screen and blushed.

"Whut?" He asked. Lance shrugged.

"I like seeing you so happy," he replied simply and softly. Keith chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Four more weeks" he announced. Lance nodded and yawned.

"Twenty-five days…" Lance murmured.

"Less than 600 hours," Keith added and looked into the package again. He pulled out a smaller envelope and opened it.

"Oh yeah…those are the polaroids I told you about in my last package," Lance told him. Keith looked through the photos in his hands and smiled at the smile on Lance's face. "Hunk was taking my pictures mostly, but I took some of the more scenery pictures."

"'T's purdy," he murmured and stopped to stare at a gorgeous photo of Lance. 

     He was sat on the boat holding on to his hat and looking out at the sea. His outfit was so simple yet cute, and it showed off his long caramel legs. It looked like he was wearing shorts with a blue top and a thin shawl. To complete the ensemble he wore a straw sun hat and some trendy circular sunglasses. Keith couldn't help but bite his lip as he stared at the perfect image.

"Which one is that?" Lance asked. Keith held up the photo momentarily for Lance to see, but quickly turned it back to himself so he could continue to stare. Lance giggled.

"You're so silly," he hummed. Keith tore his eyes away from the pictures and smiled when he realized Lance was falling asleep.

"What time is it over ther?" He asked.

"Mmm…like…late," he mumbled and laid his head down. Blue jumped up on the couch to join Lance and sniffed him. Keith checked his own time.

"It's well past one am here…I'm guessing eleven?"

"Mm-hmm…" Lance nodded slowly, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"I didn' realize yuh fell asleep so early," Keith teased. 

     Lance merely hummed in response, and before he knew it light light snores started pouring out through his speakers. His cat snuggled up next to him and Keith smiled softly at the sight. He watched Lance sleep for a few moments before realizing he was dead tired himself. A sigh escaped his lips as he allowed himself a little bit more time to stay connected with Lance, but sooner or later he'd have to cut it off to sleep.

"Guh'night, Lance," he whispered as his cursor hovered over the "end call" button.

 

"I love you…"

 

_Call ended…_

 

* * *

 

 

     It was embarrassing, but it became a thing for Keith. Whenever Lance fell asleep on the other end of their FaceTime calls, he'd wait until he heard his soft snoring before he ended the call with those three words. He was terrified to tell Lance while he was conscious, so for the time being whispering it while he was fast asleep was satisfying enough. Just uttering those words when Lance couldn't respond made Keith turn bright red. His chest filled with a warmth he could only compare to holding Lance. The mere memory turning the warmth into an ache. He so desperately missed Lance and it was only getting worse with the sleepy love confessions.

     Surely he was obvious. Lance could probably tell that Keith was so pathetically and completely head over heels for him. It was evident in how he grinned when he read Lance's letters. How he stared at the polaroids Lance sent him and hung them up on his wall. Hell he even bought a cork board so he wouldn't damage the dry wall with pin holes. It was filled with his favorite pictures of Lance, and his favorite letters that Lance wrote. He loved the one Lance sprayed with his perfume. It put him right back into his little apartment. The heat of his body against Keith's and his cat rubbing against Keith's calves. All he had to do was close his eyes and sniff one of the letters Lance had sent him.

     They were already two weeks away from seeing each other again. It was simultaneously the longest and shortest two and a half months Keith had ever experienced. He was proud of himself for staying put when all he wanted to do was hop on his bike and ride over to LA. His days were filled with day dreams of peach skies and soft lips while his nights were filled with long phone calls and dreams about avocados and tan legs. There was no doubt that Lance had taken over his thoughts. It started to effect his videos when he realized he mentioned Lance in almost every one since December. He would try to slow that down, but he felt as if it would only increase. Plus, Keith didn't really want to slow it down since Lance would always get excited when he did. Every time he uploaded a video Lance would mention it when they called later that day. He'd go on and on about how happy it made him which made Keith happy too.

"I can't wait until you're here again," Lance whispered. Keith smiled at his laptop screen while he looked through the new patch of polaroids. Lance had sent more in the mail of him and Hunk and Pidge. Keith loved them all.

"I can't wait until I'm there either," he replied and touched the photos with his thumb.

"How long this time again? Two weeks?" Lance asked. Keith chuckled and looked up at his boyfriend's knowing grin.

"Yes. Yew know I got two weeks off because I didn't take any time off the past three months," Keith replied. Lance nodded.

"Yes. I did know that," he confirmed. Keith shook his head and went back to looking through the pictures. "Mmm…I'm gonna have to drive you down to Santa Monica pier. I think you'd like it." Keith shrugged.

"Never been," he replied.

"I figured, but like you've been to a beach before right?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head and pursed his lips. "What? Are you fucking serious?"

"Uh…Yeah? I live in the middle uh Texas, Lance. The closest beach is the Gulf of Mexico," he sassed.

"That's bullshit! I can't believe you've never been to the beach! You've never felt sand? Never seen the ocean? Honestly what the fuck?" Lance rambled on. Keith chuckled. He had stopped flipping through the photos to watch Lance go on and on with an adoring smile. He shrugged again.

"Never," he answered.

"I can't believe you! This is unbelievable! You're unbelievable!" Lance said.

"Sorey," Keith replied. Lance shook his head and clicked around on his computer.

"That's bullshit. When you get here I'm taking you to the nearest beach A-S-A-P. It might not be Santa Monica Pier, but goddammit I'm taking you to the beach," he said as he typed.

"If yew say so," Keith said and just watched Lance work furiously and look for the nearest beach. 

     Keith's chest felt warm as he continued to observe his boyfriend go on and on about how he's never been to the beach. He fought the urge to say those three words again and bit his lip. Lance was so gorgeous without his makeup and fully moisturized. His face looked fresh and clean and his eyes were so bright even without the shimmery eyeshadows that he wore on a daily basis. Keith didn't understand why he wore most of his makeup. It looked fantastic, but Lance had such lovely skin he couldn't wrap his head around why he needed foundation or concealer. He chalked it up to his lack of knowledge and understanding of makeup itself. Either way he was getting off track. The main thing was Keith was irrefutably in love with Lance and he had no clue what to do about it.

"Two weeks," Keith interrupted Lance's rant about the beach. The tan boy stopped to blink at Keith and then smiled.

"Less than twelve days," Lance said. Keith chuckled and pulled out his phone to opened his ticket. He showed it to the screen.

"Eleven now fer me," he told him.

"Oh shit, yeah it's really late over there isn't it?" Lance asked, concern pinching his face. Keith shrugged.

"I don' mind it," he replied.

"Ugh, I feel so bad. I've been passing out during our calls and you're like two hours later than me. You must think I'm an old man or something," Lance sighed. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I really don' mind it. I…I like being the last person yuh see an' talk to before yew fall asleep," he said. He was blushing bright red. Lance smiled at him.

"You're such a sap," he giggled and coyly looked down. Keith blinked slowly at his face and waited for Lance to look back up at him.

"You look so perfect right now," Keith whispered. He focused closely on his pronunciation because he found out that Lance loves it when he fights his accent to say lovey dovey things. By now he didn't have to focus so much, and his accent wasn't as bad as it was. 

     Lance went absolutely red from his cheeks to his chest. The look Keith was giving him mixed with the words he uttered made Lance's heart go crazy. It raced in his chest, and all he could do was blink back at his boyfriend on his screen. Keith's eyes were darting all over his own screen, taking in every detail.

"But it's not just the way you look, Lance…it's everything about you. You are absolutely perfect," Keith continued. Lance slapped his hands over his flushed face and shook his head as he groaned.

"Oooooooh my god! Shut up shut up _shut up!_ There's no way you're this fucking sweet," Lance whined. Keith laughed.

"Believe it, honey. Only yew make me like this," he said slipping back into his accent. Lance whimpered and peeked up at his boyfriend.

"We're going to the beach the moment you arrive," he announced. Keith grinned.

"In eleven days," he nodded. Lance smiled.

"Two hundred and sixty three hours," he murmured.

"Fifteen thousand and eight hundred minutes," Keith added. Lance giggled.

"I can't wait," he said. Keith bit his lip.

"Neither can I…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Long time no update! Still won't be back to my regular posting schedule I had because school has gotten really busy. Hopefully I'll have time to update this story soon <3
> 
> Please like, comment, and Subscribe for More.


	11. (11:00)

Recording…

 

(10:01)

(10:02)

(10:03)

 

     Love is strange. There's not much to say on the subject of love except for that it's incredibly strange. It's arguably the most powerful thing in the world, as portrayed in countless Hollywood films and media entertainment. Love is very powerful in the real world too, but it doesn't quite stop bombs or literally save the planet from being destroyed. Instead it's this seemingly unattainable reward that we all look for. Some people find it and some people don't. When they do find it, they'll do anything for it. At this point humans will do anything for the sake of falling in love.

 

* * *

 

     Keith slept on the plane. He was tired from waking up so early and also from going to sleep so late FaceTiming Lance. They were both too excited to sleep, and it started with texting which switched to calling which naturally switched to FaceTime. Keith was woken up by one of the flight attendants after mostly everyone had left the plane. He was kinda grateful that they waited for the crowd to clear to wake him up, but also a little robbed of time from meeting Lance. When he opened his phone he found messages from Lance asking where he was and that he was waiting at the arrival gate. Keith cursed and quickly grabbed his bag to finally meet Lance again.

     Every time he saw Lance he swore he was even more breathless than the last. He was sat facing away from the gate leaning his elbows on his knees. It seemed that no matted which angle he saw him in, Lance was fucking gorgeous. His shoulders were exposed for once, and Keith could see the freckles sprinkled on his skin. Lance always told him they were sunspots, but either way Keith adored every last one. 

     He watched as Lance sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. A smile crept over his face as he slowly and quietly approached his unsuspecting boyfriend. When he got to the back of his seat he soundlessly set down his bags and brought his mouth close to Lance's ear.

"Howdy, sweetheart, whut's uh fine lil' honey like yew doin' all by yuhself?" Keith asked. Lance jumped back and looked at Keith with wide eyes. His red cheeks were overpowered by the growing grin on his face, and then Keith was suddenly on the ground with Lance clinging on to him.

"You're here! Oh my god that was so cute! I'm so glad you're here!" He exclaimed and then started kissing his cheek and neck. Keith laughed and sat up while Lance excitedly squeezed him tighter.

"'M glad tuh be here," Keith replied with a smile. Lance pulled back and then leaned in again to plant a meaningful kiss on Keith's lips. Keith kissed Lance back and placed a hand on his waist. Lance shivered a little and pulled back with his never ending grin.

"Wow. I've missed this," he said. Keith knew exactly what he was talking about and leaned in to kiss him again.

"…thought 'bout kissin' yew everyday," he mumbled. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Me too…"

 

* * *

 

     They went back to Lance's apartment first before they went to the beach. According to Lance it's more romantic at sundown and so they spend the rest of the day tangled up with each other. The first thing Keith did when they shut the door behind them was kiss Lance senseless. He missed the soft texture of his naked lips, and was slightly disappointed to come into contact with his sticky lip gloss instead. Either way he was happy to kiss Lance again. He was happy to be near him again. Overall he was overwhelmed with the sudden acknowledgment of his sexual frustration over the past three months. They didn't even make it to Lance's room before Keith was pulling him into his lap and grabbing his ass.

     Keith wasn't the only one who was sexually frustrated. The amount of times Lance had thought about Keith's hands and mouth and body on his while getting a little too carried away with his fingers was substantial. In fact it was embarrassing, and he never wanted to admit it out loud. He was certain Keith would somehow get it from him, but he wouldn't give it up that easily.

"Missed yew…so much," Keith murmured as he kissed Lance's neck. The tan beauty chuckled and pushed his body into Keith's hands.

"I missed you too," he whispered and cupped Keith's face to lead him to his lips. 

     They shared a mind-numbingly slow kiss that made Lance's heart hit against his ribs. It felt like his body was filled with molten lava and Keith kept pouring in more and more. He bit Keith's lower lip and gasped at the retaliating suck on his tongue. Anything he did just made Lance mold in his hands that much easier. He was putty and Keith was obviously fascinated when he undid Lance's pants and practically shoved his hand under the denim. Lance moaned when he felt Keith's hand through his boxers. Those deft fingers of his slowly drifted over his cock as Keith kissed and sucked on his neck.

"Fuck…" he breathed. 

     Keith leaned back with lidded eyes as he pushed past the last layer of fabric and touched him. Lance whimpered and let his eyes flutter shut when Keith took ahold of him. His hand was barely curled around his base, but when Keith pulled him out of his underwear he was done for. He wiggled a little at the feeling. His clothes were still on, and he knew he'd have to change from the sweat, but the friction of Keith's calloused palm on his dick made it completely worth it. He was restless at Keith's slow pace, but when he opened his eyes again he was flustered to see the look Keith was giving him. 

     Everything about him was telling Lance he was turned on beyond belief, but his eyes told him there was so much more happening than his dick getting hard. It made Lance whimper and nudge his hips against Keith's fingers. Finally, Keith tightened his grip.

"Ah…ah, Keith," Lance mumbled and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. A smirk spread across the other's face.

"Lance…" he spoke clear and crisp. It made Lance shiver and then shake his head.

"No…no, oh my god. Stop," he panted. Keith merely smiled wider.

"You are so. Fucking. _Beautiful_ ," he breathed. Lance whined and rolled his hips down against Keith. He cleared his throat a little, and Lance recognized it. It's what he always did when he wanted to fight a moan.

"Keith…" Lance sighed. He then undid Keith's pants and hastily grabbed him. Keith growled in response and bit his lip.

"God…dammit, Lance," his accent was coming back as Lance palmed him. The tan boy then wiggled out of his grip and slid down on the floor between Keith's legs. At first Keith tried to keep him in his lap, but when he started to pull him out of his pants all he could do was stare. 

     Lance smiled up at him. His lipgloss nearly gone and smudged, and his bottom lip trapped by his pearly white teeth. The sight of Lance crouched between his legs was enough to make his heart race, but watching him lean forward and open his mouth nearly gave him an aneurism. His kiss swollen lips still looked shiny, but Keith couldn't tell if it was from the gloss or their spit. Either way it looked overwhelmingly yet subtly suggestive and lewd. It looked good, but it looked even better when Lance wrapped his lips over the head of Keith's cock. He grabbed the cushions under him and tried to look away, but his eyes were fixed on where Lance's mouth met his dick.

     Keith has received a blow job before, but it felt so much different this time. The last time he received a blow job the other boy called him a faggot for moaning so much and almost stopped halfway because he wouldn't "shut it". It was only a physical thing he had, but he associated blow jobs with being told to shut up. Needless to say he was struggling to keep his silence when _Lance_ was doing it. Because Lance was just so _perfect_  and amazing and beautiful and accepting that Keith couldn't help but whimper as Lance idly sucked on his head. He was so absolutely in love with this man, and just thinking that made him fight a groan. Then Lance looked up with those beautifully painted eyes and Keith lost it.

"Jesus…fucking _Christ_ sweet baby Jesus mother marry holy fuckin' _shit_ ," Keith rambled and squeezed his eyes shut. He tossed his head back and struggled for breath. Lance pulled back.

"Uh…are you okay?" He asked. Keith nodded and covered his eyes with his hands. "You sure?"

"'M just…a little…o'whelmed," he muttered. Lance couldn't help but giggle and smile.

"I've barely even done anything," he said. Keith looked down at him and glared.

"Sh-shudep. Y-yer just…" Keith pinched his lips together. He couldn't concentrate when Lance was looking at him with those eyes. When Lance was literally just sucking his dick and was still merely inches away from it. Lance blinked and ran his hand down Keith's calf.

"I'm just…what?" He asked coyly. Keith bit his lip.

"Yer just perfect…" he murmured. Lance blushed. Apparently he wasn't expecting that.

 

"I-I…" before he could finish his though Keith pulled him back into his lap. Pale fingers pushed away at Lance's clothes until his shirt was off and his jeans were almost stripped from those long legs of his. "Keith…"

"I missed yew," Keith whispered and started to pull down his boxers too.

"You're…fuck…ah…" Lance moaned as Keith cupped his ass again. "Bedroom. Now," he demanded with a trembling voice. Keith chuckled and nipped his jaw.

"Yessir."

 

* * *

 

"Howdy, fuckheads, an' welcome tuh another redneck reviews. Uh…California edition I guess," Keith adjusted the camera to show Lance as they walked together down the street to the bus. Lance smiled at the camera and waved with his free hand. His other was in Keith's. "'T's aight…kinda gross. Too many avocados," he said. Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't mind the avocados when _I_ make them," Lance pointed out. Keith chuckled and turned the camera around to film some of the scenery.

"Tha's because yer a gud cook," he replied. He then turned the camera to Lance, and Lance merely smiled at it and then shook his head at Keith.

"You told me that you _liked_ avocados," Lance continued. Keith stopped filming and let the camera hang around his neck.

"I said I like _your_ av-a-ca-does," Keith corrected. 

     Lance giggled and they stopped at the bus stop. It wasn't a long wait before they were headed down to Santa Monica Pier. Originally Lance planned to drive down there, but didn't want to go through the traffic. So instead they rode the bus, and Lance was able to lean his head on Keith's shoulder. Then Lance fiddle with his camera and pointed it at him. Keith smiled shyly and shook his head when he saw the blinking red light.

"So, are you excited to go to Santa Monica Pier?" Lance asked. Keith shrugged.

"I guess," he replied. "I ain't ever been to uh beach before."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that. I still can't believe that."

"I mean…I live in the middle o'Texas, Lance. Closet beach is the gulf uh Mexico, even then 't's a long-ass drive," Keith told him. 

"God, I can't even imagine being so far away from a beach," he said. Keith shrugged. "You're gonna love it though. I think you'd enjoy really enjoy it," he nodded and then turned the camera off. Keith merely smiled and watched how the golden sun hit Lance's beautiful skin. His eyes seemed to glow and his makeup was still perfect despite their precious activities.

"I'm sure I will too," he murmured. Lance looked back up at him and smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

     When they arrived at the pier it was almost sunset. The ocean was like a mosaic crashing against the sand. It perfectly reflected the sun and the clouds until it was disrupted by small little waves and ripples. The boardwalk was still busy despite the late hour nearing, but Keith wasn't really interested in the shops and the gimmicks people were selling. Lance lived half an hour away, so he wasn't enthralled by it either. Although he did make Keith sit so they could get a caricature drawn of them. It was kinda cute, but Keith wasn't a fan of that style of drawing. He was more content with the fact that Lance enjoyed it. Lance took a selfie with it and Keith looking disappointed in the background. Keith got more footage of the beach and the pier.

     When they finally got to the beach portion the sun was just kissing the horizon. Lance brought a towel, and laid it out on the sand for them to sit on. They took off their shoes and sat watching the sea engulf the fiery sun. It was pretty, but Keith found his eyes returning to Lance more than the scene in front of them. How was he expected to watch a measly sunset when the love of his life was sat next to him? He tried to make it seem like he was looking at the sun, but once Lance leaned his head on Keith's shoulder again it was game over. He leaned his head on top of Lance's and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. Lance chuckled and looked up at Keith. Their eyes instantly met.

"What do you think? Do you like the beach?" He asked. Keith nodded.

"Yeah…I love it," he murmured. His eyes flicked all over Lance's face, taking everything that he could in, until he focused on those bright blue eyes. "I love you," he blurted. Lance blinked. Keith turned bright red. "Uh…I mean…"

"Keith," Lance sighed and smiled. "I know," he told him. Keith blushed deeper.

"Yew…shit," he turned away and ran his fingers through his hair. Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith.

"Sorry…but I heard you the first time when you thought I was asleep, and you kept doing it. It was too cute," he murmured and then kissed Keith's neck.

" _Shit_ ," he sighed. Lance cupped his face and turned it towards him. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

"That would be really embarrassing if I didn't love you back," he whispered. Keith bit back a smile.

"'T's still pretty embarrassin'," he murmured. Lance giggled and shook his head.

"No…it was adorable," he said and then leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Keith eagerly accepted his kiss and wrapped his arms around Lance's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates!! Two weeks and I'll be graduated and I'll have more free time!!
> 
> (Edit: yeah I graduated and then I got a job and all my time was taken up sorry. I had more plans for this series but I kinda like how I left it off, also these chapters are long and it took me a couple days just to finish writing one. I’ll try to get an epilogue out soon, but if I can’t I’d like to say here, if anyone checks, thank you so much for all the support for this fic it means a lot to me <3 )

**Author's Note:**

> Heheheehhee subscribe for more lmao hahahahahahahaaa
> 
> Also I'd like some feed back how do y'all feel about this? I've got some real fluffy stuff for this AU coming up


End file.
